


A Variety of Writing

by TheBlueHearted



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Egoverse, Fluff, M/M, Multi-shipping, One-Shots, Requests, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueHearted/pseuds/TheBlueHearted
Summary: A collection of my one-shots! Ranging from tooth-rooting fluff, to some real hard-core angst, whatever you're looking for,it might be in here with a variety of ships, and all sorts of concepts accepted for requests! And don't worry, every one-shot is tagged with triggers to keep y'all safe!
Relationships: Ego x Ego
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Love in A Bottle(Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Flirting | Love Potion   
> -Suggestive Content  
> -Marvin/Jackie [Marvie]

Marvin laughs and shakes his head setting down the bottle filled with shinning red liquid. He had made a ‘love potion’ as a little joke for Valentine’s Day tomorrow,but of course it wasn’t real magic.

“Love potion, ridiculous.” He said and took a sip of his fruit punch, being careful to not grab the shinning bottle. While it wasn’t real magic he didn’t know exactly what the supposed love potion would do. The magician stopped and sighed as he heard his name being called, he looked at the potion and shrugged no reason to put it up. It wasn’t like anyone would be dumb enough to drink a strange glowing liquid. Unknown to Marvin there was someone dumb enough…

He forgot about Jackie.

The hero opened his door brow glistening with sweat from another day’s work.

“Hey Marv, did yuh’ take the last Pepsi cause I’m dying of thrist.” He paused realizing the magician wasn’t in their room. He shrugged and glanced at his roommate’s desk-and licked his lips eyes lighting up.

"Jackpot!“ He declares as he saw an extremely good looking drink on the desk. The hero walked over and sniffed the bottle, blinking with suprise as a heavenly scent hit him. He staggered a little at the strength and shook out his limbs in dramatics.

"This thing sure is blowing minds! God, what kind of high society drink is this?"He commented and raised an eyebrow at the strange glow that seemed to be emitted from the liquid. Jackie shurgs.

"I’m a superhero, I can handle a little glowing drink. Anyways, Marv would never leave anything dangerous lying around."Then, he took sip and soon had downed the whole bottle. The hero wiped his lips, and set the empty bottle down giggling a little as a fuzzy warmth spread through him. He groaned as the room span and he felt suddenly light headed.

"Wow, ‘dere.” He slurred and gripped the desk he felt a hand lay softly on his shoulder.

“Jackie?Are you alright… ”

“Dude, what was ‘dat weird glowin’ drink on your desk…” His accent came through thicker, and he sounded slightly drunk. Marvin’s voice was filled with shock.

“Jackie! If something is glowing that usually means you SHOULDN’T drink it! You drank my stupid love potion you fool!”

“Lov-e potion?”

He hiccuped and giggled with blissful smile. “Oops.” Then, he blacked out.

[—]

"There you go, gosh I was a little worried you wouldn’t wake up. “ Marvin chuckles as Jackie blinks slowly, and he squeaks with suprise as he’s crushed in a hug. Jackie buries his face into the man’s neck and takes a deep breath, giggling.

"You smell good. Did I tell you that, darling?” Marvin jolts backwards, pulling away from the embrace.

“Darling?”

He looks at his friend and realizes that his eyes have this distant look, and are glazed over. The hero nods his head, and purrs.

“Yes, darling.Or would you prefer babe? Honey? Sweetheart? Hun?"he pauses and smirks.

"Kitten?"Marvin’s face flashes with confusion and he feels a hot blush come across his cheeks at all the pet names, more specifically the last one.

"Oh, god."He face palms. "Love potion.Of course."Jackie blinks and leans forwards, making Marvin lean backwards.

"There’s no love potion here.Except you and your pretty face!” Jackie giggled and the attempted to kiss Marvin but the magician scrambled away watching as his friend pouted with disappointment.He runs a hand through his hair, heart hammering.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He cursed at himself, he had to fix this! No, he couldn’t fix this the effects were supposed to ware off after a few hours,but that’s with the suggested dosage.Jackie drank all of it. He could be like this for,days! He was snapped from his jumbled thoughts as he felt arms snake around his waist.

"Hey, Marv. Wanna go out tonight? Just you and me… “ Jackie purred into his friend ear, who blushed down to his neck from his tone.Quickly he shoved the hero away.

"No, I rather not. ”

He huffed and straightened his clothes. “I have to fix this, stop distracting me!”

"Fix what?“ Jackie asked and rose an eyebrow at Marvin. "Did I do something wrong, love?”

“I’m not your boyfriend! Don’t call me that!” Marvin snapped at him and Jackie paused, looking hurt.

“Sweetheart,why are you acting so strangely?”

“We’re not-” Marvin stopped himself pulling on a few strands of his hair in frustration. Aguring with Jackie would get him no-where, he needed to sit down and get to work on a counter spell,before anyone else knew about Jackie’s state.

"Jackie?“ Marvin asked suddenly realizing that the hero was no longer in the room. He spun around and cursed, but stopped himself from going to look for Jackie-a half hour lecture from Schneep about being more responsible with magic was better then having to deal with a lovey-dovey hero for possibly days. He sat down at his desk and began to furiously flip through his spell book.

Meanwhile, Jackie was wreaking romantic havoc.

"Hey,Chase… "The man looked upwards from his video game, and he pauses it slight concern coming across his face at that strange drunken look Jackie had.

"Yah, bro?"The hero giggled and lays down on the couch.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy Marvin is?"Chase rasies one eyebrow, and a small confused little smile comes across his face.

"Nah, dude. Don’t think you have. ”

“He’s like past a ten. Marv, is like a 20.”

“Mhm.” Chase nods biting his lip to keep from laughing. “Totally, bro.”

"Marv doesn’t see it though. He’s so insecure, though he won’t admit it.“ Jackie began to ramble as he often does, rattling off whatever comes to mind.

"I don’t understand why, when everything he does drives me wild. Like that sassy little hair flip.Oh,and you know that annoyed glare he gives me all the time?You don’t even know how turn-”

"Are you ok?!“Jackie blinks and blushes a little realizing he was rambling, but seems confused.

"I’m great, dead ass everyone thinks I’m acting strange. ” He narrows his eyes.  
"What’s up with that?!“

Chase chooses his next words carefully, having caught on that something wasn’t right. "Well… You don’t usually go around talking about how sexy Marvin is and how much he ah…” Chase coughs.

“You know.”

"I don’t…?“ Jackie questions seeming throughly confused. "That’s whack!”

“Jackie, are you drunk?”

“You woulda’ thought.”

“Sorry it’s just,your Brooklyn shows a little more when you’ve been hitting the booze."Jackie smiles and sighs.

"Not drunk, Chase. In love.”

“With Marvin?!” The man says in confusion and Jackie nods his head.

“Ohhhhh, yes.” He winks.

"I don’t think I can behave myself around him, for much longer.“ Chase chuckles nervously and finds himself shifting a little ways away from the couch.

"By that you mean… ”  
“Dead ass wanna fuck him.”

“WHAT?!” Chase shrieks and spins on Jackie eyes wide and face flushed with confusion, complete horror and shock seems to be in his eyes. Jackie purses his lips and rasies an eyebrow.

“What? Am I not allowed to say I want to fuck my boyfriend?”  
“Boyfriend?!”  
“Yah, boyfriend. Chase where have you been all day. ”  
“Wait… All day? You started dating today?!”

"Yes.“Chase runs a hand through his hair, taking off his hat and setting it down, only to pick it up again.He shakes his head, and start walking off towards the kitchen, walking away from whatever the fuck that conversation was.

"This is fucking too much, bro.I need a drink to deal with this shit.”

"Fine.Don’t give me advice on how to get into Marvin’s pants.“ Chase choked and stared at Jackie watching as he skipped off humming as if what he just said wasn’t against everything Chase thought he knew about the hero. The man buries his face into his hands.

"What the fuck was that? WHAT WAS THAT?!” he screeched and then put his cap back on and storms down the hallway, slamming open his brothers door.

“MARVIN.” The magician jumped from his slouched position at the desk.  
“Chase what do you-”  
“Why.Does.Jackie.Want.To.Fuck.You.”

Chase put emphasis on each word, and watched as Marvin groaned into his hands turning red down to his neck.

“Oh, it’s so much worse then I thought.” Chase waves about wildly.

“What’s worse then you thought?!”  
“The love potion, I made it as a joke for tomorrow but Jackie,drank all of it.And now… ”

"I can’t even, bro! I just had to listen to Jackie ramble about how turned on you make him! NOT COOL.“ Marvin seemed to turn darker at that and slammed his head against the desk.

"Urghhhhhhh.”  
“Don’t just sit there and make magician distress noises do something!”

"I was doing something until you rudely intrupted me!“ Marvin snapped at Chase who huffed and shook his head, smirking a little.

"Alright, chill but can we both agree on one thing. ” Marvin rose an eyebrow, as mischief gleamed in Chase’s eyes.  
"That we use this for blackmail on the oh-so-perfect-Jackie later. “ Marvin chuckles and gets a slightly smug look.

"Done.”

[—]

Marvin hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up, with a jolt in his bed. The magician groaned, he had been up all night trying to make a counter spell,but apparently the world hated him. He starches and hands, his senses slowly gaming into gear and he realized that someone was snuggled up against him.

“Jackie… ” He sighed and looked over to find the hero practically trying to melt himself into Marvin.The magician attempted to get up but Jackie mumbled something and pulled Marvin to his chest, using his enchanced strength against his friend. The man blushes softly, and tries to shove Jackie away but that only caused the hero to pull Marvin even closer to him.

“No… ” He mumbles. “Cuddles.”

“Jackie, I have things to do… ” He placed his hands on his friends chest in effort to push him away-but froze and pulled his hands quickly off at the sleepy look Jackie gave him.

“Touchy are we?”  
“Um…ah…n-o.”

Did he stutter? A little, but don’t hold that against Marvin this situation was strange. He sqeauked as he felt Jackie gives his hand a soft kiss, the blush rising and burning across Marvin’s face. He pulled his hand away, and Jackie just giggled and booped his roommate’s nose.

“You’re so adorable.”  
"Please, Jackie I have things to do…“ Marvin voice trialed off as Jackie began to run his hands through his hair,untangling his long curls carefully. Marvin despite all the self-control he had found himself melting into the hero’s touch, purring gently making Jackie giggle.

"You have such pretty hair.” The hero breathed and he held Marvin close stroking his head. “So fluffy, and curly…”

"Mhm.“ The magician replied sleepliy eyelids dropping form the warmth and comfort around him. Marvin had never realized how nice and warm Jackie was until now, he was great to cuddle. The Ego thought about how a few more hours of sleep wouldn’t hurt, anyways this wasn’t so bad.Marvin snuggled his head into Jackie neck and smiled softly at the strange earthy scent that hung around him.

The magician had almost fallen asleep again, when he felt a soft teasing kiss being placed on his neck. He jerked awake with a squeak face heating up in an instant, he pushed a little ways away from the hurt looking Jackie.

"No kisses."The hero sighs deeply but smiles.

"Fine…. No kisses just cuddles."Marvin raises an eyebrow at him.

"Can I trust you?”  
"I won’t do anything. “ The hero winks.

"Unless you any me too. ”  
“I don’t want you to do anything. ”

Marvin snaps with embarrassment and Jackie shurgs. The magician bites his lip, hating how smug the hero looks. “Except… ”

“Yes?” He purrs.  
"Cuddles are nice…“ Marvin yelped as Jackie pulled him into his arms again.

"I can provide that, but don’t be afraid to ask for anything else.” Marvin shakes his head, and snuggled into the warm hero.

“Quit trying to get into my pants.” Jackie gasps dramatically, as he begs to run his hands through Marvin’s hair again.

“Are you acussing me of being a flirt, darling?”

“I told you not to call me that…” Marvin mutters keep already starting to face over him. Maybe Jackie’s cuddles were magic or something.  
“Right, kitten.”  
“No… ”

“Sweetheart?”  
“Rather not… ”

“Master?”  
“JACKABOY-MAN!”

[—]

“So,I wanted to what again?"Jackie asked for clarification as Chase shook his head,it had taken Marvin about two days to undo the effect of the love potion.

"You wanted to fuck Marvin.”

Jackie frowned.“I don’t remember that…"Marvin nods his head and groans.

"I do.Very clearly. ”

“We didn’t kiss or anything right?!” Jackie sounded panicked,but oddly-hopeful?

The magician chuckled.“No,no…We didn’t kiss.I didn’t let that happen.”

“Surprisingly…"Chase mumbles and Marvin snakes his arm.

"I’m not that desperate as to kiss my brother!"Jackie seemed slightly disappointed,but he shook his head and mumbled.

"We’re not brothers…”

“What was that?"Chase mused,perking up and the hero blushed.

"Nothing.”

Marvin stiffned.“You’re not still feeling the effect are you?!”

“No!I’m fine and dandy,and have comeptlely platonic feelings for you!”  
Liar.

Marvin sighs,with relief.“It’s odd though,the spell said that the love potion would only make existing feelings stronger."his voice dropped."I don’t understand how it turned your platonic love into romantic…?”

“Dude,its magic!It’s whack to begin with!"Chase butts in,and Jackie nods his head squirming to get out of this conversation. First of all,he felt like an idiot for drinking that potion. Second,he may have randomly spawned a crush on Marvin. Jackie knew it wasn’t the potion,cause he was comeptley aware of what he was doing.

Makes existing feelings stronger…  
He blinks.  
Am I that oblivious not to notice my own crush on someone?!  
Yikes.

"I know,Chase but even magic follows some kind of system…"Marvin looks at Jackie,his icy blue eyes gazing intently.They flash purple and the hero swear he might combust into flames on the spot.  
Then,he sighs and soes that sexy bang flip thing and Jackie watches as the green wavy hair falls into place. Staring.He was staring.

"Ah,well,doesn’t matter now,"he tossed Jackie a killer smile and the man thinks he might faint like one of those schoolgirls. That potion fucked him up."But I will hold this against you forever. ”

Chase chuckled.“Aye!That was my idea!”

“It was my potion,so suck it."He sticks hi tongue out at his fellow Ego.

"I would…"Jackie mumbled and blushed a crimson almsot instantly. Obvoiusly,he wasn’t very good at keeping his voice low because both Marvin and Chase looked at him bewildered.

"Huh!"Chase reacted first."GAYYY!”

“Real mature!"Marvin remarkes,and soon all three of them were laughing. Well,Jackie a more nervous laughter then anything.He coughed while the other two died.

"I'l just-ah be going.Thanks for not keeping me under a live spell forver Marv!”

“You’re wel-"he watched confused as the hero went speeding down the hallway.”-come…?“

[—]

"You’ve been avoiding me all week!"Marvin compies through the door.The simple sound of his voice made Jackie’s heart leap.He could already feel his palms get sweaty.  
It had only grown worse as the days passed. Everytime Marvin even came three feet near him,he almsot sqeualed.Twice now,he had thought a out stealing one of his long cloaks.

Not to mention my dreams have been-ahem-spicy.  
He snarled at himself,and cursed his wavering voice."I’ve been avoiding you?I’m sorry!”

“Well,"Marvin kicked the door open and he grinned widely.Jackie could have melted into a puddle on the floor at that moment."You can’t avoid me today!It’s movie night!”

“NO!"Jackie leapt upwards and Marvin paused,looking concerned.

"Wow,what’s wrong?You’ve been acting strange."he frowned deeply."Is it still affecting you?!”

“I-I’m fine."he smiled reasuringly and walked over looping an arm through Marvin’s his fear melting into butterflies.

He has such a slender build.  
Jackie wanted to bash his head agaisnt the wall to make the thoughts go away.Marvin shurgged it off,though he would surely question the Ego more later.Apprently,movie night entailed that it be just him and Marvin in the living room.

"Where are the others…?”

“Ditching,but you fuckwad are not.This is to make up for drinking that potion.”

The hero was desperate,he was pretty sure he was already blushing.“C'mon!Will you never let me live that down?!”

“Nope."The magicain gave him a lopsided grin,before popping the movie in and lounging on the couch. Jackie couldn’t help but watch as he stretches out along the length of it like a fucking god damn model.

Tease.  
"Must you lay like that?"Marvin raised an eyebrow.

"What?Is this making you uncomfortable~"He purred with amusement and Jackie shook his head looking at the ceiling a blush creeping down his neck.

"Shut up.Movie’s starting…"Jackie sat down at the end of of the couch near Marvin’s head.He focused on the screen,and pretty soon forgot about his racing heart.  
That was until about ten minutes in,Marvin decided to lay his head in Jackie’s lap.The hero’s entire face flushed and he made a surprised sound.The magician smiled softly.

"You’re so warm and cuddle worthy.Why?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Marvin looked up at him innocently and Jackie almost screamed with frustration.He had the sudden urge to kiss him,which he ignored. “Cuddles?”

Jackie smirked.“What are you five?”

“Yes'ums!"The hero snorted and shrugged,both fo them maneuvering until Jackie was behind Marvin,both on thier sides.He drapes a casual arm over his waist.The Septic was suprised Marvin couldn’t feel the heat radiating off of him.Eveything was fine though.

Friend’s cuddle.  
As the minutes passed he found it more and more difficult to focus on the movie and not Marvin.The urges got worse,some innocent and others made Jackie whimper.

But everything was fine.Until,Marvin decided to press himself again Jackie,who through all the strange feelings and sensations running through his body-let out a strange almost moan like sound.

”….Um,what was that?“Marvin asked,blushing softly as he turned away from the movie rolling over to face the male.

"Not-hing.”

“It didn’t sound like nothing…?Do you got a-"his eyes flickered down to Jackie’s jeans and he coughed

”-problem…?!“

"No-no!"Jackie squeaked out and it almost made Marvin giggle to see how flustered he was."I oh-its the… ”

“Potion?I know.”

Jackie blinked.“I didn’t even sa-”

“I’m not an idiot,it was obvious."The hero huffed.

"Then why didn’t you fix it?!"Marvin grins,and his fellow Ego gulps as he takes a hold of Jackie’s collar.

His blue eyes freeze Jackie in place,and he swears he may have a heart attack from his close the male lens into him.Shudders roll through his entire body as the magician breaths into his ear.

"Becuase,it’s more fun to watch you squirm.And the only way to get rid of a crush-is to accept it.”

Confusion passed over Jackie’s face for a few moments.“Accept I-"His words died in his throat-as Marvin without hesitance pressed their lips together.

Holy.Fucking.Ducks.  
He found himself litterally melting into he kiss.They probably would have kissed until they lost their breath,if not for a shrill unmistakable Chase Brody screech of horror rang out.

"DUDES!”


	2. New Friends(Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Panic | Fear   
> -Flirting | Over-all Cutieness  
> \- Eric/King [Squirrelly-Anxiety] (Minor)

Eric looked at the woods with a soft smile, breathing in the soft scent of pine that the breeze blew in. He ran a hand through his hair, worn out from meeting all the Egos and was still trying to wrap his head around what it meant to be an Ego. The woods behind the studio were pretty, especially in the afternoon sun and Eric had been cooped up inside all day. He bounced on his prosthetics, and wrung the handkerchief between his hands, it wouldn't hurt to take a stroll through the woods right? 

The man's smile grew as he entered the tree line, his nerves slowly fading as he gazed at the nature around him. The setting sun made the leaves all sparkle, and glimmer as if on fire and the grass blazed orange. A soft giggle escaped his lips and before Eric knew what he was doing, he was running, well galloping. He ran through the woods the trees passing by in soft blurry of colors and he only stopped when he was out of breath. 

Eric leaned against a tree grinning like a fool, but slowly his smile feel as he realized he couldn't see the studio through the trees anymore. Long shadows were casted by the trees, and they're close together limbs kept sunlight from filtering through. He whispered, heart beginning to pound the woods no longer looking beautiful as the sun set,quickly.Eric took an deep breath and started to head back the way he came, but it only took a few moments of walking to realize he was lost. 

_Didn't Wilford say something about these woods being, enchanted? To keep people out? Are there monsters in here?!_  
Tears burned in the man's eyes and he wrong his handkerchief with white knuckles, and was at risk of tearing it. He looked up into the dark treetops, and blinked wondering how long he would last after dark.

_Crack._ The solid sound of a twig snapping made Eric jump, and tripping over his own two feet he crashed backwards and began to sob, holding his hands up. The man squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to face the person, or beast that stood before him.

"Pl-lease don't kill-ll me! I don't have-ve any money! Take-e whateve-r you want!"The sound if laughter reached his ears, but it sounded strangly like the chattering of a squirrel.

"I'm not gonna kill yah'!" A pauses as Eric sniffles and felt a hand grab his, pulling him upwards again. "Aren't you the new Ego?"   
The man finally opened his eyes and was shocked to find, that the stranger that stood before him must have only stood at five feet, making him shorter then Eric. He had a similar face shape to Eric, but it was rounder, his hazel eyes were sparkling and a golden crown floated above his head. 

Strangest of all, was the way he was dressed. A white and red cloak dropped over his shoulders, going down to his brown boots and old tan tunic. He grinned at Eric showing off small sharp teeth. 

"I'm King of the Squirrels!"  
"Eric-c." He stuttered out still in shock, he jumped as suddenly King bent over, staring at Eric's prosthetics in amazement. 

"Wow! You have metal feet!" Eric nodded his head, mouth hanging open as he realized a fluffy, brown tail hung over King's back.   
"You have a tail!"Another chattering laugh, and Eric slowly felt himself calm down.

"Of course, I'm a squirrel or was a squirrel." King seemed puzzled for moment, but shook his head and looped his arm through Eric's. "Anyways, we need to get you back to the studio!"

Eric nodded his head, and they somehow dropped into a comfortable silence as King led Eric along through the forest. A few minutes into the walk, and Eric spoke up. 

"So, ah, your majesty?" He asked and King shook his head, grinning widely. 

"Most people call me that, but you... " He winked making the man blink and blush, with embarrassment and confusion.

"Can call me King, or whatever you want." Another wink was thrown Eric's way and he was a blushing mess already, not used to that kind of attention.

"Ah, well... King. " He tested out the name, and it felt much more personal then 'your majesty'.Eric had no idea what was happening between him and this stranger, but it was something.

"If you're an Ego,why didn't I meet you at the studio?" King frowned, his cheery mood vanished and Eric instantly began to stutter an apology, thinking he screwed up.

_Stupid. Stupid. Asking such personal questions._

"I mean-an you don't have to answer-er I was just wondering-ng. I'm so sorry if that's rude-e I know it's none-e of my bu-s-siness, but-" King let out another chatting laugh and pressed a finger to Eric's lips abruptly cutting him off. 

"You are too adorable! Are you sure you're an Ego?"

_Did he just call me adorable?!_

Eric didn't think it was possible to turn redder, but his face flushed a thousand degrees more. King shurgs and un loops his arm from Eric's ego suddenly realized they're at the tree line. 

"Dark just thinks I'm too obnoxious, whatever that means. So I'm not allowed inside the studio, but nothing says that I can't be outside the studio. Though, I'll see you at Iplier Inc?"  
Hope fills King's face along with a wide smile and Eric smiles back at him, man was his energy infections.

"Of course! I would-be love to talk-lk again." He says and King nods his head with enthusiasm, by before Eric could say another word he suddenly lept up impossibly high into a tree and was gone.

The man stood there replaying the scene through his head a thousand times, still confused and flustered. Eric shakes his head, and starts walking back to the studio that looms in the distance. 

_And I thought Silver was the strangest Ego..._


	3. Human(Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Jealousy  
> -Flirting | Suggestive Content  
> -Bim/Google [Bimgle]

"Nope." The sharply dressed man said as he decided that his hands were wanted, sitting on top of the paper Google was working with. 

"Bim, please I don't have time for your shenanigans today."Bim shakes his head at Google, and meets the androids steel grey eyes. 

"No more work for you today, friend. Sleep. " Google raises a single eyebrow. 

"Sleep? Bim you do realize that I am not required sleep to function. " The game show host chuckles and nods his head, gathering up all the papers from the desk. 

"I know, but that's our first lesson. Sleep and eating, and other things humans must do. " He smirks at his friend. "I know you don't need them, but I mean do you really need those glasses?"

Google stops and think for a moment, realizes that no, he didn't need the glasses. The android takes them off setting them down on the desk.He had just always worn them,but he could see perfectly fine-beytter then most humans as well.He sat there wathcing as Bim stares at him for a solid moment. 

"What? Did my appearance derastically change due to the removal of the glasses?" The man shakes his head and sets down the papers he had gathed quickly looking away from the android. 

"No...I've just never seen you without the glasses. You look... " He pauses and Google stands wondering why in the world it would be difficult to come up with a word to describe the difference.

"Ah-diffrent."  
"Creative word choose,Bim. "Google says flatly and the man laughs, shaking his head. Bim wrap an arm around the android's shoulder. 

"Come on, it's nighty-nighty time. "  
"As you wi-"the android took step and almost collapsed to the ground as suddenly exhaustion flooded through him. He curses softly and has his mainframe check for any kind of faulting to his curiosity and supirse he found none.

Then he remembered, the software him and Bim had installed. It was a simple mirco-chip but it was meant to send signals throughout the android's body to simulate that of human emotions.

"Wow there buddy... Guess the chip works then?" Google nods his head, his body felt heavy and he leaned heavily onto Bim who somehow managed to hold the android upwards. "Don't worry, exhaustion is easy to overcome... All we have to do is sleep. "

"Then, let's go to sleep. " His voice slurred and Google yawned eyelids dropping heavily with sleep. Bim looked at the android and smiled softly, them there was getting Google to his room. Bim laughed everytime Google almost crashed both of them into a wall, and Google was a whole lot heavier then Bim had anticipated.

They were only half-way there and Bim was panting for breath leaning against the wall, attempting not to get crushed by Google. 

"Why are you... " A breath. "Heavy?"  
"I don't know... Maybe cause I'm made of metal?" Google said words slurred and drawn ot, but he had a soft tone of 'duh. 'Bim nodded his head and glanced around. 

"You know what, you'll just sleep in my room. Come on buddy. " He heaved Google onto his own two feet and they stumbled into the cannibals room. Google say the bed and instantly went out flop down on it but Bim stopped him chuckling. 

"One more thing people do before thethey go to sleep... They get into their pajamas. " Google paused and looked Bim up and down. 

"You don't sleep in your suit?" The man laughed shaking his head, eyes full of wonder. 

"What?! No... Did you actually think I slept in this?" More boisterous laughter

"Oh,thats the best thing I've heard all day...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screeched suddenly as Google started to strip off his own clothes. The android paused his shirt half-way off and looked at Bim with confusion. 

"What? I am doing as you instructed."  
"I-I meant... Uh... " He stuttered out and the android shrugged stopping down to his boxers, shivering at the coolness of the air around him. He looked at Bim tilting his head, for the human seemed to be in some kind of frozen state his face completly red. The man was making strange unintelligent noises, instead of words. 

"Bim, are you alright?" The sleepy Ego asked stretching out his arms and yawning. Bim suddenly snapped out of his daze and looked at the ceiling, still blushing madly. 

"Ah... I'm fine Google. Just go on and have the bed to yourself. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. " In his almost drunken from exhaustion state, Google had no option on that. The android crawled into the bed and smiled softly as the scent of Bim's cologne enrolled his senses. Google didn't exactly know why he liked the scent so much, he just did and decided to bury himself under ever blanket he could reach.

The bed beneath him creaked from the extra weight it was supporting as he curled up into one fluffy android blanket burrito,it only took a few short minutes for the android to pass out. Bim chuckled and couldn't help by grin at the sight of his friend, all snuggled up and sleeping. Google looked so peaceful like that, like an adorable little angel not at all like a android who had plans to destroy humanity. 

Or maybe, Bim's perseptive of Google was a little bais due to the fact that he had to stop himself from thinking about how Google was literally almost naked, in his bed.

Just maybe. 

[---]

Google blinked wearily as sunlight splashed across his features. The android yanwed blinking sleep away from his eyes, the Ego froze suddenly, tensing as he realized there was an arm around his waist. It seemed to be causally drapped over his body but then whoever it was muttered something and snuggled closer to him.

Hot breath down Google's neck made him shudder, but he found himself melting into the warm touch. The android soon realized that his legs were completely in tangled with another's. Luckily unlike the android who ever they were had actually put on pajamas-making Google groan at his own stupidity last night. 

Slowly he turned over, and stared at what he saw-for there lay Bim Trimmer.The Ego muttered in his sleep and curled himself against Google's chest, wrapping his arms around the androids waist who tensed and froze in shock under the touch. Heat rushed through Google's face at the strange intimacy between him and that man in the moment. He tries to move his legs to put some distance between them-only to find that Bim had no intentions of letting him go. 

"Bim, wake up. " Google said and shook the man who blinked and looked upwards, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Good morning... " He bolted upwards suddenly but that only caused him and Google to get more entangled. Google now ended up on top of Bim and the only thing keeping him from crushing the cannibal was his arms sitting on either side of Bim's head barring the man in. Bim chuckled nervously as he realized his hands were pressed against Google's bare chest, who raised an eyebrow. 

"Weren't you supposed to be sleeping on the couch?"

"I-I got cold and forgot you-u were in here. " He stuttered out face flushing with embarrassment. Google shook his head. 

"Why were you cuddling me?" Bim moved his hands away from Google's chest and crossed his arms, looking at the wall. 

"I don't know, I probably did it in my sleep. " Google shrugged and managed to untangle himself from Bim sitting up right in the bed. He suddenly felt self-conscious realizing that he was still stripped down to nothing but his boxers.

Google grabbed a blanket and covered up his legs-but paused confusion flashing across his face. Since when did he care about anyone seeing his body? 

"Bim...I think the microchip is working a little too well. " The man stops from getting off the bed. 

"What do you mean by that?" Bim asked and Google shrugged holding his hand and wiggling his fingers in front of his face. 

"I don't know... Everything feels diffrent. " He presses a hand to his chest. "I feel different. " Bim shakes his head and smiles softly tossing Google's clothes at him. 

"Don't worry, we already agreed that you'd only have the chip in for a month, after that you decide whether or not you want to keep it. " Google looks at Bim, watching as the man unaware of his spectator changed clothes. The android's whole body seem to heat up with shame as he watched.   
While the Egos shared a similar body shape with Mark, they all had some kind of variation.

Google had never realized how slim hipped Bim was until now, the android couldn't help himself letting his eyes trial down from the man's board shoulders to his slim hips,and finally all the way down to his feet.   
The Ego tilts his head watching as if in a trace as Bim slipped and buttoned a shirt covering up the speak muscles that had been exposed. Watching the man get dressed had set something strange aflame in Google and he couldn't exactly identify what it was.

The feeling and sent tingling sensations through his body, along with a strange craving for,something. Only when Bim was dressed and turned to the star-struck Google did the android realize what the feeling was, lust. 

"Wait... " Bim blushed down to his neck. "Did you watch me just get dressed?!"he asked in shock stuttering heavily. Google nodded his head. 

"Yes."He answered and smirked a little. "It was quite the show. "

"You sneaky little android. " Bim chuckled and walked to the door, he glanced at Google and waved.

"Get dressed Google, we have a lot to do today. " He then left the room, closing the door behind himself. Google stared at the door, grinning like a fool and he shook his head dislodging the strange starstruck feeling that had come over him.

Maybe being 'human' won't be so bad... 

[---]

"And then the light system turned off! And the who crowd started screaming like a bunch of fools!" Wilford let out a breathy laugh at Bim's story, and Google sat there listening in but not interacting with the pair. Wilford placed a hand on Bim's shoulders while he was half-bent over with laughter. 

"Oh, you crack me up old chap." Bim shook his head, a soft blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Oh, hush Will! You flatter me!"the mustached man shook his head, eyes gleaming. 

"You know, we should head out together tonight. Have a little fun, go dancing maybe... " He winks at Bim who rolls his eyes. "Get into a little trouble. "

"I don't think Mark would appreciate that. " Wilford shrugs and leans in close to Bim, who leans back a little from the mad man.

"Who cares about Mark's bloody oppion.I certainly don't. " Bim raises an amused eyebrow and leans fowards a little, and while Google watched the two he felt a burning sensation begin in the pit of his stomach. 

"And what, exactly would we be doing?" Wilford shurgs and smirks at Bim, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Anything we wanted to, get drunk,party even take someone home.Have a grand ol' time!"

"Well, that sounds delightful! I woul-"

Google didn't know what got into him as he suddenly spoke up. "He would love to go, but he's already has plans tonight. "

Bim and Wilford snap their attention to the android who was practically glaring holes through the mad man. Wilford gives Google a strange look of confusion while Bim looks rather flustered. 

"What do you mean 'already has plans' with who?"Google crosses his arms and readjusts his glasses, staring down at the other Ego.

"With me. Got a problem with that Warfstache?"Bim sat there looking between the two men, stuttering out his face flushed. 

"Google I don't remember-"  
"We're going out tonight. Together. You tend to forget things so easily, friend. " Google said smiling softly at Bim who sat there in utter shock and confusion. Wilford shrugged and stood up looking between Bim and Google with a smirk, he patted the andoird's shoulder. 

"Well, you two have fun! I wouldn't want to get in the way of... " He winks."Your plans."

The mad man chuckle and skips off when he's out of sight Google sits down and looks at Bim, speaking slowly. 

"So... Ah-what do you want to do tonight?" Bim narrows his eyes at the andoird and slides his glasses upwards. 

"Google, we don't have any plans tonight. " The android sins and nods his head, slumping in the seat. 

"I know,but I don't want to you hanging out with Wilford. Or, anybody. " Bim smirks. 

"You're jealous!"Google shakes his head, and rolls his eyes but is unable to look at his friend as he talks. 

"No, just the thought of you hanging out with someone else makes me want to throw something. "

"That's jealousy,Google. My that chip is working mighty fine!"Google stops and thinks for a moment and he chuckles softly, looking at Bim again.

"Ok, so I was a little jealous. Don't worry I'm sure I'll get over it. "Bim grins and claps his hand on Google's shoulders a soft blush dusting his cheeks. 

"I wouldn't mind if you never did, I'm glad you enjoy my company so much. But ah... " His face turns a deeper shade of red.

"What are we going to do?" Google stops and stares at Bim for a solid moment, and he smirks steel colored eyes filling with a mischievous gleam. 

"I have a rather great idea. " He purrs and watches as Bim gulps at the android's tone but a smile crosses his features. 

"I'd be delighted to come along, friend. " The android leans back and easiest an eyebrow. 

"Well, have you ever heard the term 'Netflix and chill'?" The game show host shakes his head aggressively and chuckles. 

"No, can't say I have... "

"Well,you're about to find out."


	4. Wires(Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -AU  
> -Death [Mention]  
> -Blood | Pain | Crying  
> -Panic | Fear

"Come on Jack!Quit being such a party popper!"The Irishman shakes his head at his friend who, sat almost ten feet above him on the branch of a tree. 

"Mark please, come down! It's dangerous up there!" Mark shakes his head and climbs further up the tree watching as his friend below him grows smaller. The wind wipes his dark hair back and forth making him laugh with delight, as he reaches upwards from the next branch. Higher and higher.Soon he could barely even hear Jack yelling with concern for him to climb back down. The man stopped and settled down on a branch, grinning ear to ear. He gripped the trunk tightly and stood up his head, clearing the top of the tree-and he froze. 

"Wow... " He breathed at the view of the city around him, buzzling with noise and activity. He looked upwards and stared at the stars that hung above him,taking in the view eyes filled with the dark inky night sky. "Jack you really should come see this!" He called downwards as loudly as he could and a soft faint voice reached his ears. Mark didn't even know how he was able to hear from so high up. 

"Please, come down now! The wind is picking up!" The man rolled his eyes and sighed sliding down to sit on the branch, which bent dangerously under his weight. 

"Fine! Mr.Worrysome." Mark spun around and began to climb slowly down, he was only about half-way when he lost his footing. The branch snapped under the sudden weight shift, he heard Jack scream his name in terror before he was falling branches cracking painfully against his body. For a few seconds, everything as calm as the world rushed by him, and shock was etched onto his face-then he hit the ground. 

Mark's head snapped back and he cried out in agony as his arm was sliced deep by rock he had landed on. He laid there the wind knocked out of him and dazed, but slowly he realized that nothing hurt,his body wasn't screaming with agony.Mark felt like he had gone numb.He blinked as Jack came rushing over as his fuzzy vision cleared up. 

"Fucking Mark, I told you not to climb that high!Oh, god Mark you're bleeding!"

"Jack... Nothing... Hurts. "The whole world seemed to stand still as he slowly turned his head-looking at his arm in dull shock. Thick black oil leaked from the gaping wound but instead of seeing flesh or muscle, what he saw made his stomach sick. 

Wires.Thick black, green and red wires wrapping around a strange metal frame.

"Ja-ck." His voice cracked with terror. "Why don't I feel anything. " Jack paused and his face filled with guilt, but there was no sign of worry in his friends face. Rage boiled in Mark's eyes, along with complete terror.

"JACK.WHY DO I HAVE WIRES?!" Mark didn't get an answer as the entire scene shattered like glass around him. 

_Sir, MK.IP is waking up._  
**What!? That's not possible. It's core was corrupted.It shouldn't be able to-**

_Sir MK.IP is functioning._

**Well, do your damn job and sto-**

His eyes snapped open, and he took in his surroundings with a cold steely expression. He stared at the glass chamber he was placed in and took in the clean, and organized lab that surrounded his chamber. The android tilted his head, watching as a man he recognized from the dream walked up to him.   
He scanned the man's features, recognizing emotions of shock, surprise and terror but also guilt. 

"MK.IP? " The man questioned. "Can you hear me?" He pressed his hand against the glass, looking at the android waiting for a response. 

"Are you... " Came his deep and rich voice making the man jump a little. "Jack?" The man's eyes fill with astonishment. 

"Mar-k?" His voice cracks. "You remember me?"

The android closes his eyes and opens them again,nodding solemnly pressing his hands again the glass, examining the wires and computers attached to him.

"Yes." He locks eyes with the human. "And I remember what happened. "Tears had already begone to fall down Jack's face, as he sobbed guilt lacing his features and voice. 

"You... You would have died if I hadn't saved you!" He slammed his fist against the glass, making Jack jump backward and he shakes his head, entire body trembling with rage. 

"My entire crew died in front of me. They died BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMNED TECH. "he screeched. "YOU KILLED THEM JACK. "His voice dropped growing soft and miserable,as Jack watched as the machines around the android bursted-from the sonic waves that pulsed from his body.

."As their caption I should have died with them..."

"I couldn't lose you... "  
"Only because... "he snarled snapping his head upwards. " I was your most prized creation.So here I am, locked up and trapped in a dream world of fantasy. One where I never boarded the _Wilford_ and you never found that damned _Septiceye. "_ Jack opened his mouth to speak but the android was off the rails, his voice cracking and breaking as if he was shredding his voice box.

"Where is that _thing_ anyways _._ Sam I think you named it? Its cute that you name things that you own, just like you named me, Mark.Your pride and joy, an android that could finally be human.ALL BECUASE THAT THING SHOWED YOU HOW TO DO IT. "The scientist had fallen to his knees in front of the chamber, turning away from the android sobs racking his body. 

"What else has that alien taught you?! The cure to death!? Cause if so BRING THEM BACK."Mark slammed his fists pathetically against the glass as he slid down onto his knees, sobbing as tears of oil poured down his face. " Bring them back..."

"Mark... I can't... " Jack finally spoke up but his voice cut out, unable to find words. 

"I lost all of them. Felix.Ethan.Bob.Tyler. Wade. Kathrine. " His voice broke. "Am-y.I lost Amy. Right in front of me.I lived why?Only because you couldn't bare to lose your last chance at redemption... I know what you did. " Jack's head snapped upwards, as Mark's sobs ceased. 

"I know why you made me.It's because you wanted to create a counterpart. To _him._ So that you could show the world, what you could do and try to make up for the creation of that, monster. " The scientist sucked in a breath and stared at Mark, after a few tense moments of silence he finally spoke up. 

"You certainly can't mean, AI.SE?He's long gone, dead. I erased him-" Mark shakes his head, and a long toothy grin grows across the android's face. He slowly stands again his eyes completely made of static and every machine in the lab, started to cut out-glicthing madly. 

"He was never gone Jack... He was always here. Watching, waiting. And you've just let him back in. "The man trembles and scrambles backward. 

"No-he's dead! I killed him!"  
"Oh... And he goes by a new name now. One, he gave himself. " Mark cracked his neck as sirens wailed across the laboratory, large red Error signs filled the monitors, and cracking static rang all around. Jack covered his ears trying to block out the screeching noise, but nothing could have stopped him from hearing what Mark said next, not even his own heartbeat that was slamming in his ears. 

"There's nothing you can do to stop him, now."Mark slammed his fist against the glass, laughing with mad delight.

"So, say hello to my crew for me, will you old pal?"


	5. Glitchy-Troubles(Angst-Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Nightmare | Crying | Threats  
> -Soft Anti  
> -Guilt | Regret

"Jack? "Came a soft, almost childish whisper from the darkness of the man's bedroom. He blinked with droopy surprise and turned over snuggling back into the blankets unconcerned. He groaned with pain, as suddenly a very heavy weight landed on his side. 

"Jack! Wake up!"  
"Whhyyyyyyyyy."

The Irish man whinned and for one panicked moment he thought about how he lived alone. That was until he remembered the newest addition to his family. Antisepticeye, a character now turned into flesh and blood. Jack was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing.

Well, Anti wasn't part of the family,no one knew he existed for real,the YouTuber planned to keep it that way. Robin knowing was already one person too many. 

"I... " Anti took a deep breath and hissed as if it almost pained the creature to say the words. "Need your help. "

"With...what?" Jack yawned and Anti shook the man whining like a small child. 

"I'm sc-ared. "  
"You? Scared?!"

The creator chuckled amusement sparkling in his tired blue eyes. "Do you need a nightlight?"Anti shakes his head and snarls like a feral dog, making Jack wince. He forgot how bipolar Anti was lately as if his mind was still trying to decide how he should act, flipping back and forth between childish and almost insane.Most of the time(upon late), he landed somewhere inbetween. 

"Don't be a jackass. " He giggled,eyes gleaming with glee. "Hehe, Jack-ass. "

"Wow.How clever. " Jack rolls his eyes and attpemts to push Anti off of him, onto the floor but the Ego remains crushing the man under his weight. Jack simply gave up and laid there his legs falling asleep under the weight and soon his head dropped dozing off again. 

"No!"Anti screeched causing him to bolt upwards at the sudden sound. "Don't go back to sleep! I need your help."He begged sounding close to tears. Jack glanced at the clock and groaned rubbing his tired eyes. 

"It's 3:00 A.M.Can't this wait till the morning?"  
"Noooooooo.Now."

The creator sighs.   
"Or what?You'll throw a tantrum?Stop acting like a child."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Jack suddenly felt himself being dragged of the bed, causing him to yelp with suprise. He felt himself being forced onto his knees-and gasped at the coldness of the floor against his bare legs. He shivered and Anti pulled the man's head upward's using his hair.

"Listen, you Irish bastard. I didn't ask to be pulled into the hell hole of a world. You did this, and now you are gonna help me. Or..."Anti giggled madly and Jack gulped as he saw a flash of silver in the darkness.

"You could go back to sleep, just don't expect to wake up. "The man shakes his head and sighs, his heart was ramming against his ribcage but he didn't dare let his fear show. 

"Alright, I'll help you. Don't need to be so rough you arse. "Anti grins stepping backwards, and once more becomes childish. Jack rubs his neck standing up keeping a weary eye on the Ego, why did he let Robin convince him to make Anti more 'stabby'?

_Because he wasn't meant to be real. That's why._

The YouTuber shakes his head and stretches out his limbs legs tingling from the aftermath of them falling asleep. "So, what do you need help with?"

"I got a new power... And I don't like it." Anti said and Jack snapped his head upwards staring at the glitching figure in the dark. New power? That shouldn't be possible,from what he understood.Jack never wrote anything abou-

_He's no longer a character. His body, mind and actions are no longer restrained to what I write.... He's growing and changing like any real person._

The man found this realization interesting but,terrifying to think about. Anti nods his head and suddenly takes Jack's hand into his, making the man shudder as static filled his arm from the touch. 

"A new power. And I don't like it-cause I can't control it. "  
"Well, " Jack raises an eyebrow, rubbing his arm trying to put down all the hairs that were standing on end. "What is this new power?"

Anti didn't say anything instead he dragged Jack into the living room, making him stumble and blink at the brightness of the sudden light. Anti walked over to the computer that sat on the table and pointed at it while Jack just raised an eyebrow. 

"Anti, I don't understand. " With a pop of static, suddenly Anti vanished. The man leapt backwards with supirse,well that was certainly new.

"Anti?" He questioned but there was no sign of his Ego, so the man walked over to the computer thinking it must be important. He opened up the laptop and jumped backwards as suddenly a hand reach through it.

"Holy shit!" The man exclaims as soon Anti's head emerges from the computer, a huge goofy grin across his face. 

"Pretty cool huh? I've been leaping in and out of the computer all day... May have hacked your Twitter too. "  
"What?! My Twitter... What did you say?!"  
"Nothing of importance. " He reassured the man.

Who stood there watching in horror as the glitching Ego stepped out of the computer. Jack had to admit that was one of the scariest things he had ever seen-though he may have done worse on his Twitter. Jack made a mental note to check his Twitter once this was all over. 

"So, um why exactly do you need my help?" Anti rolls his eyes and crosses his arms huffing. 

"I can't exactly control, it. "  
"So by you 'jumping in and out' it actually means you've been randomly ending up in my computer. "Anti nods his head. 

"Yes."  
"I don't know how I ca-"

Another static pop and the Ego was gone.So he was either screwing with Jack, or really couldn't control it. The man walked over to his computer this time no hand popped out, but it was completely glitched out. He tried shutting the computer down but stopped - wondering if Anti would be trapped inside forever if he did that.

_No. He would probably pop out of someone's computer and give them a heart attack._

"Anti... I really don't know how I can help. " Jack says and presses a hand to his chest as he leapt away from the screen, where a head had popped out.

"God! Quite doing that!" Anti whines.   
"I can't control it. "  
"What am I supposed to do... " Anti frowns and crawls once more out of the computer. 

"I actually,don't know. " Jack gaps at the glitch.   
"You woke me up, at 3: 00 AM and have no idea how I can help you-" Anti sighs and shakes his head his voice soft and embarrassed as a soft blush cane across his cheeks. 

"Actually, I'm just messing with you. I can control it... Kinda. "Jack groaned falling against the couch, rubbing his face in his hands. Since when did he become the father of a small child? A murderous glitchy small child. 

"Then, why the fuck did you wake me up?!Just to cause trouble?"Jack snarled and Anti shook his head, biting his lip. He looked over at the wall. 

" I-I had a nightmare. I thought maybe I could... Sleep with you tonight?"Jack bursted out laughing, as the glitch watched his body bending in and out of reality in his rage. 

"You? " A intake of breath between the boisterous laughter,Jack was practically on the floor now.

"You, have a nightmare!?" Anti whimpered and covered his face, snarling. 

"You douchebag! You don't have to LAUGH AT ME!" He screeched voice going seemingly unbelievably high and cracked. Jack stopped, and gaped at the demonic creature who then actually started to throw a full on tantrum. 

"You're suc-h a jerk!" He stomped his feet on the ground repeatedly. "It was sca-ry! And you're just laughing a-t me!" Anti was crying, actually sobbing right there in front of Jack. The man bite his lip not exactly knowing what to do, all he knew was that he screwed up.He stood up and reached out for the Ego ego stood there glitching violently. 

"Hey buddy,what was it about? Why did it scare you so much?" Jack used a baby voice, as if he was speaking to a scared animal. In a way, he was an unpredictable killer animal. Anti sniffles some of his ugly sobs drying up at the attention. 

"Why w-ould you care you big fat meany face!"he slapped Jack's hands away. "DON'T TOUCH ME. "

He screeched this time managing to make Jack wince at the noise. The strange glitchy touch to the Egos voice didn't help the yelling. 

"Anti." He purred gently, watching as the Ego seemed to instantly calm down, his sniffles became less. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. I was just taken off guard... "

"Re-ally?"Jack smiled.   
"Yes, really."Anti nods his head and suddenly brings Jack into a hug, sniffling into the man's shoulder-who suppresses a shudder from the static that fills his body. Every hair on his body seems to stand on end. He chuckles and ruffles the glitch's hair returning the hug. 

"Shh..."He comforted the Ego. "Shh... It's ok. Jack's here. Jack's got you. I'll protect you from all the scary things. " The man couldn't believe he was saying that,to Antisepticeye of all the people in the world.

He couldn't really believe any of this, but there was no way he was dreaming. Anti looked up at the man eyes full of hope and in that moment Jack's heart swelled. He forget all about how Anti was meant to be a villain, all about how he shouldn't exist. He was gonna take care of the creature that he dragged into this world unwillingly, it was the least he could do. 

"You mean th-at?" Jack nods and ruffles his hair smiling. 

"Of course. Jackaboy promise!" Anti shook his head and giggled softly.

"A Jackaboy promise?"Jack chuckled and grabbed the Ego's hand leading him back over to his room.

"An unbreakable vow on the word of Sean McLoughlin!"  
"I'm gonna hold you to that promise."Anti said and the man laughed but stopped getting a serious tone as he paused at his doorway. He squeezed the Ego's hand gently.

"So, what scared you so badly, that you want to sleep with me tonight?" Anti looked down ay the ground and they stood there in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke. 

"Well, you... You... You kicked me out. Rejected my existence and then... I started to fade away, watching as my body vanished bit my bit...Until there was nothing left if me, I was just stuck in a black void...all alone." He trembled with terror while Jack listened eyes wide.

"I don-t want to be forg-otten. Don't f-orget about me!" He cried suddenly and clung onto his creator. Jack shook his head looking at the wall eyes dark, what did this mean? If it meant anything at all. 

_I don't want to be forgotten._

A shudder ran through the man as be wondered how far Anti may go, to not be forgotten. He shook those thoughts away and smiled softly at the Ego. 

"Anti, I would never forget about you. Ever." Anti nods his head and walks into Jack's bedroom the glitch looks back at the man. 

"That's a relief but... " His voice dropped. "Could you forgive me?Even after I did something terrible-out of fear?" The YouTuber blinks. 

"Or course. Everyone deserves a second chance, at least once."

"Good."

[---]

The illusion shattered and Anti sat there soft tears made of static falling down his cheeks as he held his creators limp hand.

"Do you remember that night Ja-ck?"Anti's voice cracked. "I do.It was onlu my second or third day of being real?"

He squeezed Jack's hand but got no response except for the hum of machines around him. The glitch pulled himself into the hospital bed desperately snuggling himself against Jack, the wamrth from the man's body seemed to be the only thing telling Anti he wasn't dead. 

"Ja-ck.Please wake up... I don't mean for this to happen. This wa-sn't supposed to happen..." The glitch raised his head and snarled baring his sharp teeth at the unresponsive human.

"You bastard! WAKE UP!"

He slammed his hands against Jack's chest, but all he got in response was a short breath from him. Anti bit his lip in effort to try and keep the scream of rage and grief from ripping from his throat.Was this his punishment?Was this the karma that the Ego's all swore he would receive for all his cruel deeds.

He never wanted to be the villain. He was written that way-he was made this way! Everything he had done...was his choice.Anti trembled,there was nothing he could blame but himself.This was the punishment. Losing the one person in the whole world, who would have forgiven him.

"Da-d. " He sobbed. "Wake up... Please."

Anti laid there sobbing against the man's chest his intense glitching throwing off the machines around him, the cameras in the room that constantly kept a close eye on Jack, bursted sitting there hanging limp sparking. The glitch didn't know how long he sat there sobbing like some pathetic child, but then he heard a soft voice.

A voice he never thought he's hear again except through his brothers imitation-Anti looked upwards unable to speak through the millions of emotions running through him. 

"Did you just....call me Dad?"


	6. "Vacation"(Angst-Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Drowning | Fear | Panic  
> -Arguing | Phobia  
> -Dark/Anti [Danti] (Minor)

"What do you mean, JJ slow down." Dark watched contently as the mustached man continued to gesture wildly, his face sickly pale. Dark's ASL was a little rusty, but he knew what Jameson was trying to say.

"DON'T HAVE ANY MORE GAS?!" Dark screeched at the man, who was making wild gestures with his hands, Jameson had no idea how to react to Dark's rage. Chase stepped in between Jameson and Dark, knowing that the entity tended to lose his cool.

What didn't help was that, Dark was already on edge. Turns out he and almost all of the Ipliers shared Mark's terror of the ocean. They had only come along on this boat ride with the bribing of them getting to choose where they went next. 

"Wow, chill bro. Don't take it out on Jameson. Wilford was the one who forgot the extra gas back onshore." Dark's blue and red aura lashed out and he seemed paler than usual. 

"I'm trapped on this floating death machine in the middle of the fucking ocean." He takes a menacing step forward. "And you incompetent fools are to blame. "

"Darky, I'm sorry you know how forgetful I can be!" Wilford pleads to try to calm him down and Dark spun around on the man. 

"Maybe you'll remember next time once I rip your head off your shoulders! I'M STRANDED ON THE FUCKING OCEAN BECAUSE OF YOU." He yelled suddenly.

This startled Wilford who drew his gun on instinct his eyes turning cold and emotionless as he clicked back the safety. He pointed the barrel right at Dark's head. 

"Make one wrong move, and I'll paint this boat red, old pal. "Chase held Jameson back,who instantly went to calm the mad man,they had been forming some kind of connection during this whole trip. 

"You're not getting in between them." Chase glares at the two men."Can we please settle this like normal people?!"

Dark stared down the barrel of the gun. "You don't have the balls. "He snarls at the pink-haired man who raises his eyebrow, slowly placing his finger on the trigger. Chase hears Anti's glitching voice, and giggle. 

"Ohhh, this shall be enjoyable to watch. " He suddenly appears, brandishing his knife quickly. "Shall,I join the fray?"

"ENOUGH," Marvin shouted,the magician stormed into the room eyes glowing with annoyance.He snapped his fingers a silver glow, outlining everyone who was all frozen in place. He glances at the scene and sighs, flipping his green bangs a little out of his face.

"Why can't we have, one day where no-one tries to kill anyone?!"he sighs."All I and Jackie wanted was one calm,nice and sweet day, with all of us together. Hanging out and having fun. ONE. " Dark snarled, struggling against the magical barrier. 

"You shouldn't have brought me onto a literal death trap. " His aura lashes out violently."That is now stranded in the fucking ocean!"

"Dark, you really are a pussy. Haven't even killed someone I heard." Anti purrs and giggles.

While Marvin shakes his head, Jackaboy walks into the room and looks at Chase. "Chase, I thought you had everything under control?" The superhero asks and Chase sighs, struggling to move against Marvin's magic. 

"I did bro, I did...Dark is being himself that's all. " Jackaboy walks over to the frozen Wilford and takes the man's gun from his hand making him make an inhuman noise. 

"Give me back my gun!"  
"No.I wanted one vacation where no one tries to kill each other... "

Jackaboy shakes his head. "But you can't even gonna few hours. "

"This was a bad idea... " Marvin breathed and snapped his fingers again. Dark instantly lunged for Wilford, and the pink-haired man giggled and danced around him, like a bullfighter.

"Oh, Darky! Have to be faster them that. " Anti clapped his hands' eyes sparkling with enjoyment. Marvin groaned and snapped his fingers again-freezing Dark right before his hand wrapped around Wilford's throat. 

"Dark, please calm down-" Dark struggled violently against the magic. 

"I will fucking calm down when I'm off this boat."

"DUDESSSSSSSSSS! "

Bing suddenly burst into the room his face pale and his voice was quivering, Google followed after him calm-for he didn't have as many emotions as Bing who had always been a much more,human-like android.

"WHY HAS THE BOAT STOPPED MOVING?!"

Google rolls his eyes and adjusts his glasses. "I told you, we have run out of gas. Without fuel, the boat will not run." Bing ran a hand through his hair and leaned against a wall feeling sick.

"Oh gosh,Oh gosh,dudes.We're stranded. We're gonna die here, and there are sharks. CAN SHARKS JUMP ONTO THE BOAT!?"

Google sighs and shakes his head, making metallic clicking noises at the other android. 

"Maybe." He almost seemed to chuckle with amusement, another strange series of sounds most likely gears clinking against each other. Sparks flew off of Bing's joints as he paled, even more, sliding down the wall looking sick.  
  
"We're gonna die, dudes." Marvin rolls his eyes. 

"No-one is going to die." Jackaboy nods his head and strikes a pose. 

"Not with Jackaboy on board!"Anti smirks and tries to break free of Marvin's magical barrier, as he flashes his sharp teeth. 

"Wanna dance,hero? See how many people you can save?" Marvin had had enough, and he waved his hand. Dark and Anti were thrown out the door of the room by some invisible force. Anti snarled and howled with rage at being pushed aside while Dark simply laid on the deck, his aura lashing out. 

"You two, go out on the deck and take a few chill pill. Maybe even get some anger out on each other while we... " Marvin waves to himself and the others-including Wilford.

"Figure this out like adults. " Dark growls. 

"You can not send me away like some child in time out" He is cut off as the door slams closed and locks. He bursts with rage a few lights nearby shattering and Anti rolls his eyes shaking out his limbs glad that he can move again. He smirks and walks over to the side of the bait looking over at the crystal clear water, you could only see about ten feet down before blackness met you. 

"Wow, aren't you cranky today. Didn't get your beauty sleep?" He turns to the other dark entity. "Or forgot your makeup. "

"You better shut your mouth, before I rip it out for you... " Dark huffs and brushes specks of dust off his suit. "Glitch bitch. "Anti only giggles madly eyes full of dark enjoyment. 

"Oh,why don't you come to look out at the water Edgelord? The waves are actually... "He pauses and leans over the side again, the soft breeze blowing his dark green hair around his head. 

"Calming. "Dark glances over, he can see the expense of the ice a all around them and he is frozen in place. He shakes his head, throat suddenly feeling dry, surrounded by water miles and miles from any land.He jumped a little as thunder rumbles from the storms that was forming on the horizon,it looked far away though. 

"I rath-er not. "He breaths, cursing the stutter in his voice, this was the very reason he had been avoiding being one deck. Even the sight of those inky depths, made him shudder and heart pound. Anti rolls his eyes and not even turning around keeping his face in the wind. 

"The great Dark is scared of a little water." He purrs with delight.

"Such a shame... " Dark's blood boils overwhelming the fear, that was until he felt a water splash over him.The entity jumped letting out a scream off terror, thinking it was a wave washing over him to sweep him under its cold hands and squeeze out every drop of oxygen to he had.

He blinked with shock and surprise, tears pricking his eyes.His heart was pounding a million miles a minute Christmas couldn't breathe except for panting witch breaths

Hyperventilating. His whole body trembled and he leaned against the wall vision blurring from his lightheaded-ness. He was having a fucking,panic attack. Dark couldn't believe it. Dark's face was pale and filled with such genuine terror that Anti couldn't help but purr and giggle. 

"Looks like a bucket of water is all it takes to make you defenseless. "

Dark can't even describe the feeling that came over him, he didn't even care about his soaked suit. He snarled, all of his symptoms of panic vanishing. 

"I'm not scared of the ocean. " He snarled and stroked over to the side beside Anti and leaned over. He sucked in a breath and bit his trembling kip as he looked over the water.

So much water, filled with so many unknown things,miles and miles of dark depths.whre no-one would ever firm his body or hear his cries for help.His vision blurred as thunder rumbled, closer than before. Anti focused his shoulder and grinned leaning over as the wind picked up-whipping both their hair back and forth. 

"So,what are you gonna do about all those new Egos when you get home?"

"Who...?" Dark breathed out his voice barely a whisper, as his knees started to feel heavy. His whole body felt heavy, so heavy.Like someone was pumping ice into his veins. The entity felt tears start to fall down his cheeks as his whole body trembled, never had Dark felt fear, and that only made him more terrified.

He knew Mark was human and they were weak but if Mark's fear was so intense that it could do this to Dark, the ocean had to be worse then anything Dark could imagine. Anti blinked, concern finally creeping into his amused glitching voice. 

"Dark,you still alive in there?" Dark's knees suddenly gave out.The storm rolled over the stranded boat, and lighting crashed as the rain came pounding down. Dark and already been leaning dangerously far over the edge of the boat,for he could barely hold himself up and with one strong gust of wind combined with Dark's collapsing knees, he went falling over the edge straight into the water five feet below.

[---]

Anti acted quickly, but his fingers barely grazed Dark's back as he suddenly went crashing into the already boisterous water below, the storm has rolled over quickly and the glitch's balance was thrown off by the violent rocking of their little boat. He searched the water for Dark and saw a single hand break the waves, and then sink deathly slow. 

"SHIT!"Anti yelled and half-stumbled over to the locked door.

He banged on it but the wind was holding, and the thunder vibrated his bones. They couldn't hear his banging.

"Shit.Shit.Ohhh fuck!"he cursed and ran a hand through his hair while trying to keep his eyes clear of the heavy rain. He ran over to the edge again, just in time to see Dark break the surface again,this time he struggled clearly panicking as he failed about, before another wave crashed over the entity dragging him to of sight.

Anti was glitching violently as his body wrapped in and out of reality, he shook his head. Jack a boy was the hero, he should be doing this but... He paced back and forth, and stared at the water looking for any signs of Dark, but there was none. 

"I didn't sign up for this. " He growled and shook his already soaked head if dark green locks. The glitch ripped his shirt off shivering as the cold rain struck his skin and yore his pants off ad well, knowing that any heavy clothes would drag him down. He closed his eyes, and then cursed Dark a thousand times over before diving into the water. 

[---]

Dark couldn't breath, he cousins tell which way was up or down. He sturgfled and kicked, but with every useless stroke his limbs only grew heavier and he only snacks further. He watched as lighting flashed, and it reflected the pure horror and terror in his eyes, perfectly. He screamed, but that only caused slick dark water to run down his throat,filling up his lungs.

His vision started to swim with black spots, and he coughed and sputtered trying rid his body for the water. Yet, all he succeeded in doing was letting the ocean slip more of its icy cold fingers down his throat.   
Dark grabbed his neck in panic, he couldn't breathe. Couldn't see anything but the darkness that surrounds his body, he knew he was screaming but no sounds escaped.

Terror. Real,skin crawling terror was all Dark could feel. His head hung as everything started to shut down, his struggles grew weaker until he hung there limp, sinking though the inky black depths.

_Is this death?_

He wondered suddenly as everything around him seemed to suddenly standstill. His fear, vanished and all the agony and hatred he held so deep inside finally left him alone. He was finally,at peace. Dark smiled softly and closed his eyes, the lack of oxygen making him delirious. If that was death, he would accept it with open arms. He barely felt the arms wrapping around his waist and dragging him up to the surface.

[---]

When the glicth broke the surface dragging a limp Dark along he could barely keep afloat and he couldn't even see the boat through the darkness. Then, a wave washed over him and he somehow managed to keep a tight grip on the other entity's limp form. Anti didn't know how or why,but when the wave finally spat him and Dark onto land, he wasted no time. He hated the fact that he had to do this, but Dark was unresponsive. He had already tried slapping the man across the face and that didn't work.

So, Anti was for the first time glad Schneep forced all the Ego's to learn CPR. He pressed his hands against Dark's chest pumping, but he still got no response and the glitch sighed, but had a small smirk. 

"Sorry Darky, but I have to do this. " He leaned over and pressed his lips to Dark's doing everything as Schneep had instructed. Dark suddenly sat up making the almost naked Ego to jump backward in the wet sand. He coughed out water, and glanced around, he wasn't in the ocean but,land.

He laughed with joy and threw the sand in the air, ignoring his massive headache and the rain that poured down on him. 

"Land! Fucking glorious land!" He fell backward so glad he wasn't dead, or in that cursed water but then, he oiled as something dawned on him. Well two things. 

One:Anti had defiantly performed CPR which means he 'kissed' Dark(eW. bAd ToUcH. )

Two:They were on land, no boat in sight.He was on an island with-Anti. 

"FUCK." 


	7. First Taste(Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Gore | Blood | Violence  
> -Cannibalism | Murder(mention)  
> -Nausea | Guilt | Sickness

Bim gagged on the cereal and he paused his mind racing,while his face fills with disgust as he forces himself to swallow down the ceral.He didn’t understand,he had been hungry all day long but everything he tried to eat caused his stomach to do summersaults.

He had already gone to Iplier,but the doctor said he wasn’t sick-then why did every spoonful make his head spin.What bite him in ass the most,it was Honey Nut Cheerios,his favorite.

The game show host growls with frustration and props his elbows on the table sliding the bowl away from him.It was all soggy anyways Bim having been trying to practically shove it down his own throat for the last twelve minutes.He sat there holding his head letting his stomach settle,why had every bite taste like bile?What was wrong with him?The man was craving something, practically starving but he didn’t know what

“You just need to go out,and get some fresh air.”He breathed to himself.Bim stood up and began to head out of the house-when an irresistible scent suddenly wafted over him.The man stood there in the hallway frozen,as his pupils dilated and he licked his lips with temptation.

Whatever he was smelling,it had to be what the man had been craving all day-there wasn’t a doubt in his mind!Bim could have followed the scent with his eyes closed as he spun back around the way he came.The Ego stopped as the scent was now practically overwhelming every other sense he had,his whole body seemed to purr.

Wilford’s room,Bim shook his head crossing his arms telling himself there would be no-way he would go in there...but then his curiosity and hunger won out.He knew that Wilford always stashed candy and sweets in his room-but the scent wasn't like any candy he had before. He opened the door slowly and to his relief found that Wilford was nowhere to be found,but the scent had completely enveloped Bim’s senses,making his mouth water.

He glanced around but instantly spun away stumbling backward gripping the wall for support-he covered his mouth as vomit rose from his throat.

There lying on the floor,was a dead man-no not even a man,he looked around eighteen, but from the pool of dark crimson blood that was around, him-he was certainly dead.Bim took a deep shuddering breath,and forced himself to look at the body,but this time instead of disgust a fresh wave of gnawing hungry lashed through him.

The irresistible scent that hung in the air didn't help,but this made Bim realize something as his face paled.How had he not smelt the blood?The man closed his eyes and took along deep smell of the air-but there was no hint of blood only that agonizingly sweet aroma.

Wait.

His eyes snapped open and his whole body began to tremble slightly,was that irrstible scent-the blood?Bim looked down at the body and this time,he couldn’t look away as some strange calm trance seeped into his body.His dark eyes were praitcally black from how dilaited his pupils had become,and he licked his lips slowly as he watched a small trickle of blood jion the pool.The man walked over not caring as his polished dress shoes got stained with blood as he stood next to the body.

Slowly, Bim knelt down beside it, sucking in a breath as his calf got soaked with blood as he got down on one knee,but the whole world seemed to vanish, as he stared down at the lifeless man.The blood was still warm and this any other time would have sickned the game show host as the fluid soaked into his slacks-but all he could think about was his hunger and that scent. Bim slowly dipped his fingers in it the pool and brought them to his lips-taking a hesitant lick of the crimson essence. 

He almost gasped with shock as flavor exploded in his mouth, the blood was almost sickingly sweet, like a chocolate that was too rich. He closed his eyes eagerly licking off the rest from his fingertips purring with pleasure at the taste. 

_This is what I had been craving all day_.

He thought to himself completely unaware about how insane his thoughts were.

_It tastes... So good._

The hunger he felt had lessoned only at the slightest, and the man, sat there on his knees in the pool of blood.He dipped his entire hand into the warm pool-pulling it away and licking off every drop he could manage. He shuddered with strange delight as a few trickles of blood dripped down his arm, trailing down beneath his suit jacket. 

After several minutes of repeating this, Bim was dusted with crimson stains-but his hunger was still a clawing beast at his body. The man shakes his head with frustration.

_This isn't enough.I need more-but..._

His dilated eyes fall upon the body again, this time ignoring the blood. The man was quite handsome, he obversered absently, and he was fit with his body rippling with sleek fine muscles. Bim's mouth watered and he licked his lips wiping away the last of the blood though his teeth were stained with it. 

He took the man's arm and cradled it gently, as if he were holding a child. Bim brings it up to his face and closes his eyes breathing in the irresistible salty and a little musky scent. A small voice in the back of his mind, was screaming at him attempting to snap the man back into his right mind-but there was nothing anyone could do. Nothing anyone could have done, to stop him from taking that first bite. 

To Bim's surprise his teeth sliced through the man's flesh and muscle easily like a knife. His whole body seemed to vibrate with pleasure and approval as he tore away viscously blood splattering his clothes. The taste, it was indescribable as he experimentally chewed, but everything felt so _right_ as he did so. Suddenly, Bim seemed to lose all his humanity and became driven only by one thing,hunger. 

With animalistic ferocity he tore, and ripped at tha dead body. Soon, he was covered head to toe in blood as he tore flesh and muscle from the bone with his teeth-he found one of Wilford's blades and used it to cut into his meal. He began to rip out the internal organs - each one a new and exciting discovery of taste.

He didn't remember blacking out, but he found himself lying on the floor sprawled out soaked with blood, gore was all around him-but there was nothing resembling the dead man that had been lying there a few hours ago.Except for the bones,that were scattered about. Everything around him was fuzzy and warped but a soft lisped voice touched his ears. 

"My god, Bim what happened to you?! You're covered in blood and gore!"

The Ego shakes his head, blinking warily. He smiled softly up at Wilford,relieved to find that his hungry had vanished then the man's face filled with horror.He let out a mix of a sob and scream bringing his hand up with his mouth-only to pull it away with anguished cry finding it covered with blood. 

"I-I-I... " His whole body trembled and he attempted to stand but he stumbled as the room span around him. Wilford caught the blood-soaked man, and had a look of deep concern written on his features. 

"Wow there! Bim what the bloody hell happened here?!" He asked and Bim shook his head aggressively. 

"No... No... No... I didn't...that wasn't... I wouldn't... " He muttered softly, sounding almost mad as he shoved Wilford away taking in his stained clothes. Tears fell down his cheeks mixing with the blood as the man screamed and sobbed, while Wilford stood there in shock. Bim wraps his arms around himself and falls to his knees rocking back and froth.

"I didn't.. I wouldn't... I... I... No. No. NO!" he screamed and Wilford took cautious steps towards the unhinged Ego. 

"Bim, please calm down and tell me what happened. " He paused and glanced at what was left of the man he shot earlier,on accident of course.Wilford had put him in his room so he could come back somehwere nicer than an alleyway behind a club.Now,from the looks of it,he wouldn't be.

"And what happened to that poor chap I shoot?"

"I was so hungry...." Bim breathed, as ugly sobs still racked his body and he finally met Wilford's eyes, and the mad man felt a deep sympathy settle within him at that shattered look.

"I don't know what came over me... I- I- I- "

"You what?Come on, no-ones gonna judge here.I'm sure I've don-"

"-I ate him. " Wilford choked and took a startled step backwards, now the man didn't often feel fear by he certainly felt some now. 

"Wht-at?" He asked voice breaking a little, he chuckled nervously. "That's a joke right? You're pulling prank on me..." He trialed off as he watched Bim seem to start to sob even harder into his blood soaked knees.

Wilford mentally slaps himself, and kneels down placing a hand on Bim's shoulder. 

"Listen, you don't just wake up a cannibal...but I guess this makes sense. " He thought suddenly and Bim snapped at the man. 

"Makes sense?! HOW COULD ME EATING SOMEONE MAKE SENSE?!" He screeched making Wilford wince, but he remained calm.

"Well... The fans all collectively deemed you a canibial. The fans, have a lot of power over us Egos-even me and Dark sometimes can't escape their 'headcanons.'Anyways, you're already surrounded by a bunch of nuts jobs-being a cannibal isn't that bad. " He smiles softly, trying to cheer the younger Ego up but Bim only gaps at him. 

"The fans made me a cannibal?! Why would they do this to me, don't they c-are about me?" Wilford sighs and looks at the ground. 

"Bim,they do care about you but... They don't realize the power they have.You have to remember to them - you're just Mark dressing up and acting."

"...-Is it pe-rmanent. " Wilford almost couldn't bring himself to say the words, the man in front of him looked so helpless and shattered. The mad men felt like he was taking a blade to Bim's heart. 

"I'm afraid so but we're all here for you and you'll learn to love your madness. " Wilford grins solemnly.

"Trust me. "

Bim suddenly crushed the older Ego into a hug, and Wilford sits there with shock for moment, before returning it tightly letting the blood soaked man sob into his shoulder. They sit there for a while, with Bim simply sniffling and sobbing into Wilford, then Bim sniffles one last time pulling away.Wilford smiles at him. 

"There... A little better?" Bim nods his head. 

"Y-ah."Wilford nods his head and stands, groaning at his blood stained clothes and the mess he just realized Bim's little feast made. His whole room smelled like blood,not cool. 

"You're going to help me clean this up."Bim finally shows the other Ego a ghost of a smile."Also, we need to start thinking about more effective ways for you to get substance, cause this is just messy. " The game show host chuckles. 

"We'll figure that out later, first... " Bim looks down at himself and frowns.

"I need a shower like nobody's business. "

"Fine idea chap,you smell like shit. "

"Thanks for the honesty, Will."


	8. Restless Hero(Fluff-Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Gore | Pain  
> -Panic |Crying  
> -Near-Death Experience | Flashbacks  
> -Marvin/Jackie [Marvie]

Jackie, lifted his head and groaned at the soreness that flowed through his limbs. He gingerly touches the bandage on his side, which covered almost his entire torso right down to the hip. The hero shakes his head, and sits up biting his lip to cut off a whine of pain. The room spins in front of his eyes, but he blinks it away. 

"No time to rest... " He breathes as soft sunlight fluttered through the window.

"I have people to save. Crime to stop." He tells himself, and he pulls away the blankets shivering as the cold morning air hits his bare legs. He blinked realizing he was in a hospital gown, but he wasn't in a hospital. He looked around, he was in his room.

The hero scrunched his face up with concentration, tying to remember what exactly and happened. Blurry images filled with only pain,blood and screaming flashed through his mind, until he grasped onto something. The memory slammed into him like a truck. 

_"Doctor, don't worry... "He muttered as he felt strong arms wrap around him, warm thick blood was pooling out from his side. There was a lot of it.He felt light headed, and everything was blurry the bright lights were tiny little fairies dancing across the sky.The sirens that wailed seemed to split his skull open._

_"The bleeding is mostly internal... That's where the blood is supossed to be?Inside me?Jackaboy-Man is fine...always fine."_

_He looked at his answer that were covered in the slick red liquid. He giggled a delighted grin across his face. "Look at all this blood...Who in the world is bleeding to death?"_

_Lying on hospital bed, a soft voice whispering, sobbing.He couldn't make out what they were saying, or who's voice it was.A hand intertwining thier fingers with his own, and then the loud beeping sound, steady at first, but slowing down drastically, as the voice grew more desperate._

_"Don't leave me, Jackie. Please...What would I do without you,Jackie?Don't leave me.I don't think I could ever be happy,without seeing you smile.Without hearing you laugh,or ramble about your favorite show.Without seeing you slip on that ridiculous siut,or always wanting a first-row seat at my shows._

_"I... I... I love you, Jackie."_  
 _Beep....... Beep.......... Beeeeeeeeep._  
  
He jerked snapping into reality, trails of sweat ran down his face and his chest heaved from labored stressed breaths. He remembered a few smalls details of what happened, it was a simple bank robbery.He was having a mostly uneventful night, and then everything went crazy.Guns and hostages, explosion. A large looming shape chasing down on him, screaming.   
Panic. Agony. 

The hero shakes his head, clearing away the dark tendrils. There was no use worrying over it, or sending himself into a panic because of the memories.The man, swept his legs aside but before he took even one step off the bed a soft voice growled. 

"Don't even think about it,Jackie. "He paused and smiled turning slowly to face Marvin who stood in the doorway. Even that simple act made his whole body howl, but Jackaboy barely even noticed. He had a high pain tolerance, sometimes he swore he was numb. 

"Marv,I have things to do. "  
"No,you don't. " He snapped aggressively making Jackaboy blink with surprise. He then realized, something else, Marvin wasn't wearing his mask, his shoulder-length curly green hair was a tangled mess, bags sat under his eyes and his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and wasn't tucked in. Jackaboy whistled, appreciatively. 

"You look like shit. "  
"I look like shit? Have you not seen a mirror?"

Marvin chuckled and flicked his wrist, as an invisible force shoved Jackie back down onto the bed. The hero huffs and struggles, but something holds him down as Marvin walks into the room sitting down at the foot of the bed. 

"Marvin, you know I hate you using your magic on me!" He whines and the magician shakes his head, looking at the ground. 

"You need rest, and I know you won't rest unless I make you. "  
"Rest?!"Jackaboy-Man exclaims in outrage.

"I can't rest!I'm Jackaboy-Man I nee-"  
"You scared the shit of me, " Marvin snapped again, and the hero stopped realizing tears were in the other man's eyes. They glowed faintly only adding to Jackaboy's confusion. Marvin was always so calm, and collected what set him over the edge?He had been hurt dozens of times, hundreds what made this any different? 

"When will you learn that you're not invincible!You-you almost died!" He waves his when through the air and Jackaboy chuckled. 

"I almost died all the-"  
"No." Marvin shakes his head running a hand through his hair, undoing a few tangles.

"This was different. No-one _knew_ if you were going to live,everything was broken and mangled...Your heart stopped.If Schneep,hadn't been there..." He choked on his words, never had Jackaboy seen Marvin tongue tied. "I would have lost you. Forever. "

 _I would have lost you._ Jackie blinked with shock, guilt flooding through him, but he was still confused. Marvin said, 'I' as if no-no else would have lost him.Almost like he was his most prized possession, one he couldn't afford to lose. Jackie chuckled nervously while Marvin wiped away his few stray tears, he broke the heavy tension & silence in the room. 

"You would lose me? I'm pretty sure the others would have lost me to. " He raises an eyebrow. "I'm not just yours, Marvin. Possessive much?"He watched as a very stark blush came across the man's cheeks, and he smiled rubing the back of his neck. 

"Ah, yah of course... "He places a hand in the hero's shoulder. "You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you, Jackie."Marvin's voice wavered at the word 'best friend ' Jackie grinned, but then he froze face paling.The memory flashing across his mind, a sobbing broken voice...

" _What would I do without you, Jackie."_ Now,that evey same voice had said, it again this time with relief and humor. The man's heart slammed in his chest, his breath hitched. That means-that Marvin, loved him.He had confessed,as Jackaboy had laid there dying.The hero had been repressing his feeling towards the magician for the longest time,knowing they would never be returned.

Now,all those butterflies and feelings slammed back into him. Marvin sat there brows creased with concern. 

"Jackie?You good?"he placed a soft hand on Jackaboy's forehead making him blush profusely. He stuttered, the great hero who was always so confident when he spoke-stuttered.

Pushing Marvin's hand away.   
"Ya-h, just feeling a little light-headed. And hungry. "Marvin smiled and nodded his head. 

"Ah, don't worry you can take your meds after Chase finishes up breakfast. We're having your favorite-waffles. "Jackie's eyes light up, and he grins. 

"Ohh, that kinda makes almost dying worth it. " The magician shakes his head and shines him gently. 

"You're terrible. " Jackaboy chuckled and glares in challenge leaning forwards. 

"Oh, you're one to talk cat boy. " Marvin rolls his eyes and glares playfully back, leaning fowards as well. 

"Choose your words wisely, I'm not the cosplayer who's practically asked right now. " A hot blush came across his cheeks and he realized how close him and Marvin were. The hero pula his bare legs subconsciously towards himself. 

"At least I got some talent that useful. You just perform cute party tricks. " Marvin let it a breathy laugh, music to Jackie's ears, and he leaned even closer eyes locked with the hero's.  
  
"I'll show you a party trick, when I kick your ass."Jackaboy raises an eyebrow. 

"Ohhh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do to me,Marv?" He purrs innocently, and watches as Marvin's face suddenly flushes a deep red, and he stutters. 

"Ah-I, maybe... Um..." Jackie smirked and leaned over watching as Marvin leaned backwards, growing redder. 

"Come on... " He places a playful hand on Marvin's chest. "You must certainly have a few tricks up your sleeves."Jackie winks.

"That you would want to show me."

He can feel the man's heart pounding under his fingertips, making the hero giggle. He had always loved making Marvin, get all flustered and cute-they had always 'play-flirted' but this different. Deliberate.The magician had no idea what to do, his head was reeling. 

"I..." He chuckles and pulls Jackaboy's hand away pushing the boy gently back. "I'm glad your feeling alright." He mutters softly and Jackaboy gets a smug look on his face, feeling accomplished. 

"Me too, cause being dead would suck." A small chuckle from the magician, he ruffles Jackaboy-Man's hair.  
  
"Be a little more carrel next time. "  
"As if you could stop me." Marvin raises an eyebrow. 

"You wanna test that theory?"  
"Oh, of course I wanna test that theory. " He glares, and crosses his arms. "You don't have the nerve. "

Marvin pauses, and stares at Jackaboy for a solid minute, heart slamming around in his chest. Everytime he was around this man, he felt his knees get weak. Felt his heart begin to flutter, and when Jackie looked at him-he swore he forgot how to breath for a second. He had gotten so close to losing him yesterday, Jackaboy had almost slipped right through his fingers.

Making Marvin realize how much he needed Jackaboy, how much he actually wanted him.All those feeling the magician had be suppressing had rose to the surface that night,for he wouldn't be around forever. Marvin was suddenly struck with an idea. 

Was it a stupid idea, of course!The craziest, most dumbass thing he could ever counquer up. Yet, Marvin was gonna go down with that idea. 

"Um... Marv? You alive in there?"

Jackie asked waving a hand in front of Marvin's face. Marvin smiled, and took his hand making the hero blush deep red and chuckle nervously as the magician placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand. 

"Okk, what's with that lovey, dovey look?"  
"Does it matter?"

Marvin purrs and places a hand under Jackie's chin, pulling his head that was hung in his flustered state upwards. They looked eyes and the hero stuttered, barely managing words anymore, through his embarrassment. 

"Ah, yah... You're act-ting weird."  
Jackie's whole body stiffened, as his blue eyes went wide with shockshock, as Marvin leaned forwards and _kissed him._

The kiss was soft, tender, hesitant and full of fear, Jackaboy can't even imagine how much nerve Marvin had to dig up, to do this. The hero, felt himself relax melting to not the kiss hesitantly, unsure about everything lately.His feelings, his purpose and who he was but that kiss,told him everything he needed to know.It was over too quickly and Marvin was blushing down to his neck. Pale and eyes wide with terror, and suck at what he had done. 

"I'm sorry! I don't know wha-"

The hero cut him off by kissing him again a qiuck peck, but enough to leave the magician speechless.   
"Don't apologize, I loved it."

They stared at each other, both blushing messes and smiling softly. Marvin intertwined their slowly, as if he wasn't sure this was really happening. 

"Does this mean... You're all mine now?"Jackaboy giggles and pinches Marvin's arm lightly. 

"Yes, now you have an excuse to be possessive Marv."The egos looked at each other grinning,and a glitching voice filled with amusement came from the doorway. 

"About damn time!Gosh, you two are dense as fuck."Anti,smirked.

"Breakfast is ready,yout two lovebirds."

Jackie glared at the dark entity.   
"How long have you been standing there?!"

Anti shrugs."Doesn't matter, all you two need to know is... "He guess them a wink. "I know a place where you two can get some, alone time-"

"ANTISEPTICEYE!" 


	9. Hopeless(Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> \- Mark/Jack [Septiplier]  
>  This was actually a collab with a fellow Wattpad-er, so that's why its in 1st POV. Honestly, I had a lot of fun challenging myself with it!

**Mark’s POV.**

_I can't him out of my head._

I ran a hand through my ruffled hair and sighed deeply, unable to focus on the computer screen I was editing on. I was a mess to say the least. You would think I would get over a guy who lives thousands of miles away.

But I didn't. Here I was being a scared, insecure loser filled with mixed emotions. I was straight until I met Jack, and then suddenly I had to question everything. Did that make me fake?

_I just don't know anymore. What's sexuality anyway?_

I thought to myself bitterly, and I sighed heavily again. Everything was at stake because of this mess. My reputation, and worst of all my best friend.

_I was the one to suggest we shut down the whole Septiplier thing, and now here I was completely contradicting myself!_

"Fuck me…" I groaned. I placed my head against the desk. "There's gotta be someone I can vent to.”

I frowned and thought for a few moments, but I couldn’t come up with any names. I didn’t want to start telling my friends that I had feelings for another man! They're supportive and all, but how would they take the news that man was _Jack_?

_Maybe I'm just too paranoid?_

I shook my head, my small amount of courage deflating as I picked up my phone.

_Where did these feelings even come from? They didn't exist when Septiplier was a thing… did they? I don't know anymore. Maybe I could look it up on Google?_

I sat back down at my desk and opened a new tab. I might’ve searched for about a solid twelve minutes before giving up empty handed. All my questions were too specific. Even _“Can you be gay without knowing it?”_ didn’t have a straight answer. It was different from person to person. There was no logic to it.

"Did I really expect that to work?" I chuckled humorously to myself.

I ran a hand through my hair again, messing with the strands out of habit. I looked at the screen displayed on my computer.

 _Google_.

I facepalmed myself gently and stood up, a small smile forming on my face.

"Of course! He may not understand human emotions, but he knows the logic behind it. That's what I need right now, fucking logic."

I frowned a little realizing that Google wouldn't help even if I paid him. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and smirked.

“He did say I could summon him if I needed something.” I took a deep breath and snapped my fingers. "Google!"

I coughed as a cloud of sparks appeared. There stood the android, frowning deeply and looking mildly irritated.

"Mark…" He whirled his gears in annoyance, the sound scraping against my eardrums. "I was busy."

"Ok, Google." I watched as he stiffened. His eyes flooded with anger as he heard the command words. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Once I realized it had became a nervous habit, I stopped. Instead, I crossed my arms. "I need your help.”

"With what?"

I was glad the irritation was taken out of his voice. Now, his voice was almost gentle. I sat down on my bed and waved for him to join me. I blinked as it creaked dangerously against his weight.

"I think… I think I may be in love with another man."

"Oh,” Google said simply. I rolled my eyes minorly irritated.

"Oh? That's it?”

He shrugged. "I'm not that surprised honestly. You play video games for a living, and your last relationship had quite the sudden end."

I shook my head and muttered, “Yeah, don’t remind me." I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Can I just vent to you for a moment?"

"I'm at your service,” Google replied coolly.

I closed my eyes, letting the words spill out before my fear could catch up.

"I think I have feelings for Jack, but how do I tell him? He's my best friend and like the straightest dude ever! We were both so uncomfortable with all the shipping, and that says something, but here I am feeling like I could melt at the sight of his smile," I took a breath so I wouldn’t lose my cool.

"I didn't have these feelings before, so why are they surfacing now? And PAX is only a few days away!” My face immediately went as white as a ghost. "Oh my lord, PAX is only a few days away. He'll be here. Only a few feet away. I CAN'T DEAL WITH THAT!"

Google frowned and held up a hand. I was almost worried that he would slap me, but instead he set it stiffly on my shoulder. I took that as an attempt to comfort me.

"There, there. I have a very logical explanation for you."

"Thank god." I smiled a little. "Spill."

"Due to your position in society, a celebrity, you had a lot of the 'norms' pushed onto you," Google spoke. He talked slowly so I could process what he said. "Such as being straight and having a very masculine appearance. Subconsciously, these expectations became barriers, blocking off anything that went against these norms. The shipping community only worsened these barriers."

I nodded, but I didn't understand any of it as he continued.

"Then,with the 'death' of that ship and the recent cut off of your society normal relationship, these barriers have crashed down, and now you're feeling everything that should have been from the beginning. Having high expectations when you were a child may have caused the barriers as well."

I blinked. "English, please?"

"You're fucking closet case, Mark." Google snapped and I shook my head.

"Don't have to be a jerk about it…"I leaned back against the sheets. "How does that help me admit my feelings to Jack? Or even begin to accept this?!"

Google frowned. "For that you just have to man up."

"You're real helpful you know." I snarled. Google just shrugged.

"I'm not meant to be helpful, just useful and smarter than you." Google smirked. "But…"

"But what?!" I asked, desperate beyond reason at this point. Should I trust Google with my feelings? Hell no, but did I have any other choice? Not exactly.

"I can point you in the right direction. Speaking of which,I just invited Jack over."

I blinked and gasped at him. "WHAT?!"

"He arrived late yesterday evening for PAX, and he wanted to see you before the convention anyways." He frowned. "Besides, avoiding him will not make your feelings subdue."

"You bastard! I'm barely even dressed!" I tried to make the hair on my head somewhat presentable, scrambling for my dresser. "How far out is he?!"

"He's at the door." Google smirked.

"FUCK!" I jumped as the doorbell rang, and I almost felt like not answering just to lay in my bed and die. "Kill me now."

"Careful."Google smirked. "I might."

I shook my head and turned towards him. "Do I look-" The doorbell rang again, and I heard a few knocks. "Jesus, he's impatient!"

"Go answer the door, lover boy."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before heading for the door. I tried to get the wrinkles out of my clothes but to no avail. I was pretty sure I was having a heart attack.

_Fucking Google._

I opened the door and prayed it wouldn't be Jack behind it, but there he was in all his glory.

"Hey-y Jack." I waved feeling the awkwardness in the air. He just cocked his head at me. Did I smell?God I hoped not.

"Mark,you…" He frowned."Look like shit?"

_Wow. Great start._

"Ah,thanks!" I chuckled and pulled him into a tight hug. "You look worse buddy!"

_You look gorgeous._

I tried to shut down those thoughts before a blush could settle onto my cheeks. I may have held the hug for too long as I stepped aside, and gestured the Irishman in. "C'mon don't be shy!"

"I'm never shy!" Jack declared with natural totally indoor voice, punching me lightly in the shoulder.

Then, there it was... that smile. I felt like my whole body might explode from the nerves that fluttered through me.

"N-ope."I stuttered out and Jack frowned gently.

"Are you alright...? You look a little feverish?" He asked and worry flashed across his face.

His eyes looked like a cloudy sky now as worry swirled in them.

_You're staring._

I cursed at myself and chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Heh,I'm not feverish!Ju-st stressed."

Jack patted my back. “Don't be stressed about our panel! I'm sure people will adore it!" He smiled. "They always do."

Jack blinked and blushed softly looking away from me, and he muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

Jack shook his head, trying to avoid meeting my gaze.

“Nothing-g." I frowned at the gentle waver in his voice. "Oh! I brought Chase along as a present for him… hope you don't mind."

_I don't mind anything you do._

I shook my head and smiled. "Not at all! Though, I didn't see him come in…?"

Jack shrugged. "He's around here somewhere… shall we chill in the living room?"

"O-f course!"I stuttered out an excuse to avoid him, just for a little longer. "I'll get us som-e refreshments, jet lag is a bitch."

"I'm goo-"

I didn't hear the rest of Jack's objection as I scrambled off to the kitchen. I leaned against the counter and held my head in my hands. My palms were soaked with sweat already. I closed my eyes.

_What am I gonna do?_

**Google’s POV.**

_Humans. They're so ridiculous. If you like someone, just tell them._

I sighed deeply, my systems whirling with the outcomes of these events. I had set up the perfect situation for Mark to confess, and what does he do? Run off to the kitchen.

"Bro, what's with the long face?" I looked upwards and my eyes flashed with minor annoyance.

"Chase Brody,I was unaware of your company."

Chase shugged and sat down beside me.

"I didn't know you were here, bro! That's cool!" He frowned as he realized the Iplier was unamused. "Jesus you're stone cold."

I shook my head. "I'm very busy."

Chase grinned. "With what? You don't look busy?"

"Its classified."

"Suree, well, I'll tell you what. When I came on this trip, I thought it would be Jack and me having a good old time, but nooo," The Septic complained to me, and I blinked gently. "All he cares about is Markimoo, ‘my precious little gamer buddy’. Mark this and Mark that!"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Really? I believe we have the same problem."

Chase tilted his head."We do?”

"Mark has feelings for Jack."

Chase gasped. “He does?!"

I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to keep his voice low. "And I'm assuming Jack has feelings for Mark?"

Chase nodded. "Yup, so…” He blinked. “Why don't they just tell each other?!"

I shugged and sighed deeply. "Fear? Insecurities?"

I watched as large mischievous grin broke across the father's face.

"We should hook then up."

I snapped my fingers and felt a gentle smile tug on my lips. "Exactly, and then both our problems are solved."

"I'm smarter than I look.” He tapped his head and frowned. "Wait, how do we hook them up? Isn’t that something only they can do?”

I smirked and Chase's own face replicated the devious glow. "You nudge them in the right direction."

“So, we be super annoying people and tease Jack and Mark?”

I nodded. "People can only go so far.”

**Mark’s POV.**

"I have returned with refreshments…."

I frowned deeply as I looked up at the sight of Google leaning in the doorframe. He was smirking, and Chase wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Are you and Jack gonna Netflix and chill? Emphasis on the chill."

My brows furrowed together. I shook my head trying to keep a blush from creeping in. Jack had a similar expression as he gently rose an eyebrow at Chase.

"Ah, no…?"

Google sighed with disappointment. I brought the snacks over to where Jack was sitting on the couch. I sat as far away as possible, uncomfortable with the two others in the room.

"So, Sepitplier is really dead…? That's unfortunate."

Jack coughed and glanced at me. "Ah,yeah? It’s been dead."

Chase pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. "Seriously, I think that’s deathly inaccurate. Look at these fanfics. I think Jack's on the top."

I choked on my drink, the blush forming. "Wh-at is this about?!"

Google nodded, and spoke as if it was obvious. "I do believe that would be accurate despite the obvious physical norms. Mark's a huge bitch."

"Aye," Jack interjected. "What are you jerks on about?”

Chase flashed a photo in Jack's face which made the man flush a deep red.

"This one is cute,” Chase chuckled. He glanced over at me. "Wanna see Mark?"

"No thank you!" I managed to blurt out I turned my head away from Chase as he shrugged.

"Your loss dude, but I guess you want the real deal." Chase winked and gestured to Jack who looked bewildered and flustered.

"Google…" I growled lowly. "What is this?"

"C'mon Jack, just kiss him! He's right there, willing and ready!" The android commented instead of answering my question.

He easily shoved Jack into me, and I blushed looking up at him.

"Sor-ry." I stuttered.

Jack shook his head as my heart hammered.

"Its fin-e. They're just playing…" Jack responded.

I attempted to detangle myself from him, but only made matters worse as we ended up on the floor.

 _Click_.

"CHASE DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE-!" Jack yelled, and I winced feeling myself grow more panicked.

"Yup and posted." Chase smirked.

"CHASE-!" Jack yelled.

Google shrugged. “The fangirls will enjoy it."

I shook my head finally managing to wiggle free from Jack.

"You bastards! What the fuck is this for!?" Mark growled.

"Fun." They answered simultaneously.

"I think we should be leaving,” Jack snapped and grabbed Chase's arm. Chase stuck out his tongue. "I'm really sorry Mark."

I blinked and felt terrible in that moment. "No it's not your fault, I-I just ah…"

Google shot me a harsh glare, and waved his hands as if he was saying 'get a move on'.

"I-um… Google needs another update, he's been acting wild lately." I lied and the android facepalmed. "So he must have convinced Chase to do it.. I'm sorry if it made things weird."

_Why am I so choked up?_

Jack shook his head and sighed, but he wasn't looking at me. "It's alright,I'l see you at PAX." He dragged Chase along and out the door, closing it without even hugging me goodbye. I blinked and wiped the few tears that had started to form away.

"Google what the hell-"

He cut me off. "And there goes your chance. C’mon, Mark. When are you going to man up?"

"Is that what it was?! You trying to get me to man up? If anything, you ruined my chances!" My voice broke and fell as I stared at the ground. "If I even had one…"

Google jabbed a finger into my chest and I gasped at him. "No, I set up the perfect scenario. You failed to execute the maneuver. This is on you."

"Don't get technical with me! Emotions are complicated!" I shouted back in defense, but he didn't really seemed fazed. Google shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Then make them uncomplicate."

I blinked. "Huh…? You can't just do that?!"

The adnrudo seemed out of ideas. "Confess to him at PAX or something cause he's not coming ba-"

"Google." I cut him off. "You're a genius."

He rose an eyebrow. "I am…?"

"I'm always less nervous on stage! I'll admit everything to him!" I beamed with pride, thinking it was brilliant. Google didn't agree.

"Mark you can barely speak to him without stuttering! You can’t admit your feelings in front of maybe hundreds of thousands of people, all fans of you and him!" The ego was bewildered. "It's insane!"

I shook my head. "I'll just pretend it's another bit! I might even kiss him! It’s the perfect plan!"

"Mark no-"

"I need an outfit?! I have to look perfect!" I gasped. "There’s gonna be so many pictures taken!"

"Mark this isn't a good idea! It’s completely irrational-"

I grinned at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Which is why it's so me, I'm irrational!"

I bolted off, my mind whirling and my heart hammering.

_This is either going to be wonderful._

I frowned.

_Or end in flames._

I sighed.

_Probably the latter.It's the Markiplier way._

\---

_Its just me and Jack...and Felix._

"Man, it sucks Ken couldn't make it. Darn fevers,” Felix commented and I nodded, not really focusing on anything.

I kept glancing at Jack and messing with my mic as everything was set up.

Jack nodded, "This will be a wild panel without him reeling us wackos in!"

I nodded curtly. "Mhm, totally."

Felix frowned. “Hey man you seem off. You have something you need to tell us?"

"You'll see.” I grinned widely. The two foreigners glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat,” Jack shrugged and flashed me that killer smile of his.

Those two raced each other onto the stage, and I heard the audience scream. I took one last deep breath as I followed after them.

_This is it. No turning back now._

I tried to act as natural as possible, but I kept shooting glances at Jack and Felix. They must have noticed my inactiveness in the activities one stage, so he decided to pull up a pretty interesting question.

"Alright, let's spice things up shall we?" Felix asked. The audience roared with response. "Here's another question, did you and Jack really kill Septiplier?"

The crowd went absolutely ballistic. It was almost as bad as when Jack fake proposed to me.

_Why did I ever say no?_

Jack shoot Felix a glare. "Are you kidding me? You had to go asking a question like that?!"

He aimed a kick at the blonde who leapt from his chair to dodge. I blinked and a large grin broke across my face.

_Perfect._

I stood, "To answer that question, no."

The crowd roared again,and Jack looked at me raising an eyebrow. I tried to keep my heart from giving out as nerves began to quickly catch up with me. Felix whistled and winked.

"I knew it! You two have been dating behind my back, little shits!" Felix yelled.

I shook my head, and held up a hand silencing the audience. I could see that many of their faces matched the confused look of Jack's, and I turned off all logical reason.

"What I'm about to say, is not a bit. It's not me trying to be funny or joke." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm dead serious."

I could hear my voice echoing now as the silence seems to grow thicker. I turned away from the audience and focused my attention on those blue eyes. The ones I had been dreaming about for months.

"Sean William McLoughlin." I watched as my fellow Youtuber blinked at his whole name.

Felix was leaning forward in his seat,eyes gleaming with anticipation. I swallowed hard and spoke past the lump of icy fear in my throat.

"You have been running through my mind for the past few months, and standing before you today with all these people as my witness.”

Jack blinked. "Mark…?" He almost sounded scared as I stepped towards him, taking shakey strides.

"I, Mark Edward Fichbach declare that I am-“ my mind blanked and the first thing that came from my lips, was stupid. "Am very,very gay for you."

_Oh fuck._   
_Those were not the words I should have spoken._   
_I practiced this twenty times in the mirror._

"Yeah...I am that thing. For you." I finished up nice and smoothly,and I watched Jack's face while the audience deafened me.It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but there at least wasn't disgust. I let myself glance at Felix who looked like he might faint from how pale he was, but no disgust either in his eyes.

_That's a good sign._

"Mark I…" I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the emotional blow I was about to get, in front of hundreds of people.I opened them as I heard Jack's voice as loud and boisterous as ever.He had stood and closed the distance between us in two long strides.

"I, Sean William McLoughlin, am also very, very gay for you, Mark Edward Fichbach."

Felix leapt from his chair hollering some Swedish nonsense before he screamed, practically blowing out the mic, "I KNEW IT!"

I coughed a blush heating up my face as Jack and I just stared at each other. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Neither of us seemed to have planned this far ahead.

"Well, this was anticlimactic."

I shrugged. "I didn't expect this to go so well…"

"KISS YOU IDIOTS!" Felix screamed at us, and we both winced at the sound. I shook my head.

"Oh no, I chickened out of that!" I laughed.

Felix drowned and turned to the crowd waving his arms. "SHOULD THEY KISS?"

Jack shoot him a glare,while he blushed a darker red than me. "Kjellberg!"

The crowd roared and cheered, and Felix then began to lead them in a chant.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"I'm so sorry-y.Thi-s is super awkward." I stuttered out, not even knowing if Jack heard me over the hundreds of voices. He may have said something as he smiled at me, before grabbing the back of my neck and kissing me passionately.

The mic guy wasn't having a good time as the audience seemed to be screaming bloody murder, and I'm sure the rest of PAX heard. Camera flashes blinded me as I stiffened with shock before giving into it a little too much.

Jack hadn't expected to hold my weight that much, and we went crashing to the floor. We broke our kiss breathless, and we both shakey from shock or happiness, it didn't matter. I gave Jack a wide grin which he returned.

"Sepitplier away…?" I asked with a tilt of my head, and the Irishman laughed.

"Sepitplier away." He booped my nose which made us both fall into a heavy fit of giggles.

"I want in on the cuddles!" Felix yelled from across the stage. My eyes widened.

"FELIX WAIT-"

All three of us became a tangle of limbs as Felix decided to dogpile Jack and me. I'm pretty sure we laughed until all of us were struggling to breathe. Somehow, we imagined to end the panel and get off the stage without any more fit of laughter, but I grinned practically walking on air as I heard chanting as our fans pooled out to meet us.

"SEPTIPLIER! SEPTIPLIER!"

Jack grabbed my hand and I chuckled, squeezing it back in recognition.We stared at each other for a few more moments until Felix whined.

"Wait, I'm officially the third wheel now, awe shucks."

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved the blonde lightly. "As if you weren't already!"

"I AM HURT!"

Jack and I both laughed as we walked towards the meet and greet area, holding hands.I felt like this was a new beginning the first step in our long and winding road beginning hand in his, and Felix tagging along with a loppy grin. An eye roll from Google and thumbs up from Chase.With our fans screaming their heads off and cameras flashing.

It felt perfect.


	10. Illusions of Love(Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
> -Bad Touch | Demonic Manipulating | Obsession  
> -Suicide | Gore | Horror Elements  
> -Actor!Mark/ YT! Mark [GamingActor] (Implied Obsession)  
> -7000+ Words (hOw-???)

The room grew cold, but instead of waking the sleeping young-man simply bundled himself deeper into his satin sheets. A creature slowly took form beside his bed, its body was constantly shifting from one shape to another. The forms were all those who had been this demon’s previous victims.Finally, its whispy and dark body settled onto a form that was similar to the man who slept peacefully onwards-unaware. Just like his parents had been, but his father & mother had been such a stubborn breed. Marcus, handsome and little Marcus, was different. He was perfect for the demon’s plans. **  
**

Drifting forwards its features were simply glowing-red parts among the mass of shadow, but there seemed to be what mocked a grin across its face.Slowly the demon ran its hand along the sleeping man’s face, the grin only grew wider as it caught the whiff of his dreams. So, Marcus was in love? A deadly chuckle left its false lips, and its voice mocked that of the man it was viewing-the demon took pleasure in taking semi-human forms.

_“You’re so pretty, my little muse. So blissfully unaware.”_

The demon’s smile slowly fell into a smirk, now-it needed the storyteller. This creature was far too fascinated with humans to simply steal souls, and make deals. No, it wanted to see people scramble about in their own agony, clawing at the rabbit hole that the demon had made for them. While, yes, the demon had the power to create and weave the story-giving that power to a human, a kind of demonic prophet, was so much more fun. Anyways, humans loved the dramatic arts.It grinned wide, and kissed the sleeping male’s forehead who only mumbled something in his sleep.

_“I’ll be back, my sweet Marcus. Soon, you’ll be the leading man, just like you’ve dreamed.”_

Its form scattered into a million pieces, melting into and beyond the fabric of reality. The demon searched through millions, upon millions of different places. From timelines in the future, to new worlds all together-it searched. Finally, it stopped, and its form snapped back together again, a surge of brilliance flying through it. Him. It had found the storyteller. The demon glanced around the room, and it couldn’t help but giggle with delight at the sight of the set of devices hooked up on a desk.Including a camera. So, he was an entertainer? Wonderful.

It glanced down at the man, and couldnt’t help but be taken by slight surprise at the uncanny resemblance he had to its Marcus. No, it isn’t uncanny.

_“Doppelganger. The fates are smiling on me from hell.”_

It made its way towards him, and sat down on the bed knowing it was so much safer to be around this-Mark. That was his name. For he wouldn’t even sense the creature until the gift was given, unlike the other young-man sleeping a million worlds away.Slowly, it drifted its hand through his hair, and the demon shuddered at the warmth that seeps through its shadowy & dead limbs.It can’t help but let out a small purr like sound, and it laid itself beside the human, breathing in his sent and warmth.Tilting its head, the creature seemed to slowly realize why it was so fascinated with Marcus. Truly, it loved him-and now, it loved Mark.

In a twisted obsessed way-it loved them.Their souls shined with the same colors, swirling with creativity beyond measure.Another throaty purr broke from its glowing red grin, and it nuzzled into the human it had chosen.Mark mumbled something in his sleep, and shivered as he felt cold sweep into him.He blinked slowly, and his whole body stiffened as he realized something was touching him. Panic set in, but before the human could fully wake up, a voice that sounded like a twisted reflection of his own purred in his ear.

_“Sleep my little storyteller. There’s no need to be afraid.”_

The man’s body relaxed the tension leaving his limbs as Mark’s mind melted into the words. Soon, he was fast asleep again, unaware of the binding spell that was being placed upon him. Unaware of what was to be his, and so many others fate.

For one Marcus, wasn’t enough for the creature.

Now, it had two.

And the demon, wanted more. 

Slowly, the demon rose from the bed which had not even creaked at the shift of weight.The demon let out what could have been a sign of contempt. A wide grin broke across its face as it watched thin, red string wrap around Mark’s middle finger, and with its eyes it could see worlds away, the same string tying about Marcus’s finger. It was done, they were bound forever.

_“Sweet dreams, my darlings.”_

-—-

Mark woke in a start the next morning, he barely allowed to let his eyes adjust as he scrambled towards his desk. There were papers scattered about, and he yawned heavily as he finally managed to grasp a pencil. His head was swirling with ideas, and he simply had to jot them down before forgetting.He wrote three words first, in bold and scribbled handwriting that was almost unreadable.

_Who Killed Markiplier?_

The Youtuber grinned, and he felt his heart flood with joy-this was it. He would finally get to tell the stories he had always wanted to, to share them with the world. It would be perfect!The man was unaware that a thousand worlds away, those three words had just sealed a man’s fate in stone.

And today was the day Marcus would propose to the woman he loved.

The women, he would lose

\----

Damien tapped on the door,and he winced at the way the sound resonates throughout the house. The manor had always seemed too spacious,and empty without all of the servants bustling about. Of course, they had all been fired ages ago, and now without Celine there, the house was filled with a dreadful silence. Slowly, the door was opened by a familiar face, though it was pale in comparison to what it used to be. The mayor smiled gently at Benjamin. **  
**

“Is Marcus home?”

“Always.”Ben breathed softly, and he wrung his hands together pulling the door open a little wider.”He isn’t well. Master keeps talking to himself, and his temper has run thin. I try not to let him know that I’m aware of his bad habits but, I think he may be-”the butler’s words catch in his throat and he chokes them out.”Hurting himself. There’s been blood on the sheets every morning.”

Damien was taken by surprise, and his brows furrowed together a deep frown forming across his soft features. Hurting himself? Bad temper? “That bad huh? Good thing I came.”

“You don’t understand, I’ve never seen master like this.”Ben protested, and he looked up at Damien’s face and soon realized there was no swaying the man.”Just be careful where you tread.”

The man nodded, and without another word he stepped through the doorway. Shivers rolled through him, as the cold of the house sank in, did Marcus ever turn the heater on? The mayor wrapped his arms around himself watching with shock as his breath fogged before him. His eyes glanced back and forth the manor where he had so many memories stored within the walls, but now it looked lonely. The shadows and edges of the many rooms, and spiraling architect seemed too sharp and dark for his liking. The man cursed gently to himself, he should have came earlier, no, he should have been here the moment he knew Celine was gone. He opened his mouth, preparing to call out for his friend-but stopped.

The sudden feeling of being watched seized over him, and he wiped his head around only to find his reflection staring back at him through a mirror. With a shake of his head he slowly pads through the manor, afraid to make noise as if there was an unspoken rule of silence. Damien soon realized that he would have a hard time finding Marcus by aimlessly wandering the manor, so he went to the man’s favorite spot. The garden. Sure enough, his friend was lunging in the grass laying on his back sprawled out as if he had been planning to fall asleep. Seeing him in the sunlight made the actor look so much paler, and where his long sleeve shirt rolled up his arms, faint scars gleamed like stars.Damien grabbed the back door handle, but paused.

Marcus had sat upwards, and a large droopy-grin was across his face. He looked, happy. The man laughed his whole face flushing with a gentle color. He seemed to throw his arm in the air, as if grabbing someone’s shoulder, but Damien had to hold back his shock. There was no-one there sitting beside his friend in the grass, yet it was clear Marcus was talking to someone. Or thought he was. Slowly, he slipped out into the gente sun, which flickered in and out behind the clouds that adorned the sky.

“Marcus.”Damien began, and he took a startled step back as his friend turned back to him looking happier than he had seen him since Celine.

“Dames! Come, join us! We’re watching the clouds!”

Us.

“Mark…?”the mayor began his voice gentle, as if speaking to a child as he walked over there, setting himself down beside the actor. While Marcus looked happy, there was a terrifying glazed and empty look in his eyes, and he kept glancing over beside him-seeing something Damien couldn’t.”There’s no one else here but me.”

“Don’t be silly!”Marcus chuckled a little,and waved towards the empty air.”Mark’s right here! I’m Marcus and he’s just Mark! Crazy huh?”

Damien wanted to give his friend the benefit of the doubt, and he stared long and hard at the place where Marcus gestured, but his brows furrowed. His heart did a few backflips in his chest, as no other person seemed to be there, only grass and air. He knew that Marcus had been spiraling down a rabbit hole, but this, this was never a point in which he thought his friend could reach.

“I think it’s time we get you some help. Professional help.”The mayor spoke, and he watched as Marcus’s mood fell shattering into the tears that streamed down his face. Damien was taken aback by this sudden swing, and the actor grabbed onto this friend burying his head into his chest sobbing. In response, the man gently wrapped an arm around Marcus and shivered as he found he could feel the man’s ribs peeking through his clothing. Had he not been eating?

“He’s not really here is he?”Marcus mumbled into Damien’s neck, his words quivering.”That damned demon keeps playing with me. Rewards. It rewards me for my good behavior, but it never enough Dames. I need him.”

“Need who? Mark? Who is he?”Damien knew he shouldn’t be asking such questions, but his curiosity spiked. He didn’t need to be a genius to figure out the demon was Marcus’s way of describing everything he was going through, but this imaginary person was what concerned the mayor the most. Something felt so familiar about that name, past the fact that it was the nickname everyone used for Marcus, there was something about the name that sent his body rolling into shivers.

“He’s the greatest. So bright, and goofy. His hair is dyed bright-red on the top, and he has the greatest sense of humor.”the actor’s nose scrunches up, as his tears slowly dry.”But he curses a lot. I can forgive that though because gods…”his breath seemed to be stolen away and Damien’s heart lurched at the emotions in his friend’s now clear eyes. Was that longing? “He has a handsome face.”

“Marcus, its time to get you out of this house.”Damien slowly clasped his friend’s wrist helping the man up and off the grass. Marcus frowns, and he shakes his head slowly taking his wrist back, and pressing it to his body. The mayor doesn’t miss the stark bruise already forming on his sickly pale skin, but how? Damien had used no pressure.

“You’re going to take me away?”the actor breathed slowly, and then everything swung in the wrong direction. Marcus’s face filled with rage, and his voice broke into a howl, making Damien stumble a little-fear entering him.”Why would I let you take me to get help? I asked you if there was someone else, and you said no…”

Marcus took a long stride forward, and grabbed Damien’s collar. The man’s heart roared in his ears, and he gulped squirming a little against the strange strength in the actor.”But you knew didn’t you? You knew all about her and Will, yet you let it happen. You let me fall into that witch’s arms.”

Damien managed to wiggle free,”Marcus! You’re not well, and are speaking nonsense! You need to see someone-!”

“No!”the actor’s voice was startling, and it sent horror through Damien. His voice had become too loud, too echoing.”I only need one person and that’s him! And only the demon can give me him! So get out!”

“Mark-”

“I said,”Marcus voice grew deadly low, there was a snarl across his face as he spoke bearing gleaming white teeth that used to dazzle with a charming smile. Now, they were displayed as an almost demonic grin. Damien’s eyes widened with aghast fear and his memory was forever burned with the sight of his friend’s eyes melting into pools of black, though the mayor would for many years claim this was a trick of the light.”Get. Out. Before I make you leave.”

The mayor’s legs couldn’t carry him fast enough as he bolted, hating the fear he held towards his friend. It was clear though, Marcus was unstable, there was no telling what he would do. Damien, as he burst back out through the door, swore he heard soft, mocking laughter whispering in his ears.In his blind, teary-eyed panic the man didn’t notice the way the front doors slammed closed on their own. Damien thought he could do this alone, but he was way over his head, Marcus needed more than his help. He needed Celine.

But she was gone.

—

Marcus fell to his knees, and desperately wiped at the tears that poured down his face. A small, vile smile flickered across his face a part of him glad that he had chased Damien away. The actor pulled his arms around himself taking deep, calming breath focusing on the way the grass felt beneath him other than the anger that festered inside. Slowly, the tears dried and the man was able to breathe normally smiling gently into the soft breeze. Marcus didn’t even jump when a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he blinked his eyes open. He turned his gaze to meet the brilliant eyes of the man beside him, who gave him that loop-sided grin.

“Are you good, buddy? You kinda freaked the fuck out?”Mark chuckled, and he sat down beside the man, his form was slightly transparent. Seeing this reminded Marcus with a pang in his chest, that this wasn’t his storyteller. This was only a fragment of the real Mark that the demon had created. He would be gone by the next morning unless Marcus did as the demon asked. 

And he would do anything to see someone smile at him like the way Mark did.

The way Celine once had. The way his friends all had. 

“I’m fine, sunshine.”the actor purred, and he watched as the gamer’s face flushed a little and he rolled his eyes at the nickname he had been given. Slowly Marcus laid back on the grass feeling Mark lay down beside him, his warmth seeping into the cold that had long ago taken over the actor’s body.Marcus closed his eyes, and took a deep breath talking to something that was beyond Mark-the thing he knew that was lurking nearby.

“Will I ever really get to meet you?”

Mark shrugged and he nuzzled into the actor.”Maybe, if you work for it.”

The creature Marcus had been addressing grinned and it slid down into the grass beside its muse, taking the warm place of Mark in an instant, replacing his presence with its wicked own. It slipped its shadowy fingers through his hair, watching as Marcus bit his lip holding back shudders and cries of alarm at the sharp & icy touch. The man had stopped trying to fight the creature’s wishes, stopped cringing from its touch. For he had learned that if he behaved, he got to see Mark. The demon chuckled,and nuzzled into the human the way the figment of the creator had once done, purring at the warmth and smell of Marcus.

It grinned into his neck, knowing the man was slipping. At first, Marcus had simply been relieved to have another human being in his presence, but slowly, friendship turned to desire, and that turned into longing. The demon chuckled darkly, now that longing had become an obsession and it knew that Marcus would finally step past the line he had not yet crossed. Let himself be claimed by death for a brief moment. And today was that day.

“I know what you want.”the actor breathed, having grown accustomed to reading the shadow’s body language. “Tell me, how long will you keep him away?”

_Until it is done._

“What!”the man cried his eyes flying open, filled with horror and heart-break.”You already kept him away for the last year! I only had a couple of hours today!”

The creature shrugged and gave the muse a cruel grin. _There is always a price to happiness._

Marcus closed his eyes, and he felt the tears begin to slowly slip down his face. The longer he took to do as the demon wished, the longer he wouldn’t see Mark. The longer his prize, his reward would be kept from him. His sunshine. His bright-haired little darling would be kept from him. Anger flooded his bones, Marcus was never one to like having things that were his kept from him. Trembling with the thought of what he was going to do the man stood, and made his way towards the manor, a satisfied demon following behind purring encouragement at him. 

_How are you going to do this for me, darling?_ The demon grinned, and it trailed a hand down the man’s waist as he stood in his bedroom, eyes gazing over the tools in which he could use. He was barely able to suppress his shudders, and tears. _With your silk sheets tied in a knot? The knife? Or perhaps your grand-father’s gun?_

“Well, what do you want? Marcus forced a smile.”I’m your muse aren’t I?”

The creature paused, and it nodded its head slowly, before wrapping its arms around the actor’s waist breathing against his neck _. Make it bloody for me, love._

Marcus nodded his head, and he steeled himself away feeling a familiar dead nothing fill him. This is how he felt every time he had harmed himself, staining his sheets crimson. He was sure Ben had noticed by now, but he didn’t rightly care, the servant was too afraid of Marcus to say anything, though-Marcus had never given him a reason to be afraid. The actor walked over and slowly grabbed the knife that sat on his night-stand running a finger over the edge, sharp as can be. He took a deep breath and brought it to his first wrist, but before he could press cold fingers clasped around his hand.

_Give me a show, I want to watch the blood flow over your body. Take off those useless garments._

“You’re disgusting,”Marcus growled, but he did as he was told sitting down on his bed, and slowly stripping down to his boxers. The human’s whole body shuddered at the cold of the room, and he felt heat flush his face as ghostly hands ran themselves over his scars. The actor felt sobs fill his chest, but he had no tears left-so only broken howls broke from his lips. He could feel the creature wraps itself around him, purring with delight as it watched the millions of emotions flicker across the human’s face. From rage, to fear, to nothing. 

Slowly, Marcus drew the blade across his wrist. Then, the other. And finally, his head swimming as blood slipped down his pale skin, the cuts throbbing with pain, and only the cold energy of the demon holding him keeping him alive-he cut his throat open. He allowed the demon within the room to run its hands along the trails of blood, smudging bloody fingerprints along the human’s body. The world faded to black. It felt like nothing. Marcus thought he was simply dreaming, floating through darkness, but he sobbed now, tears coming through this time as he could feel its hands running over the wounds and blood, smearing the crimson liquid over him as if he were a canvas. His cries grew into howls,he pulled and tugged at his hair, rocking back and forth in the darkness. He knew there was no going back after this.

Why had he let himself slip so far?

The question kept singing itself through the man’s mind, and he didn’t get an answer until he jolted upwards in his bed with a gasping breath. The man found that while still covered in smeared and drying blood, his wounds were faint scars. Marcus went to sob, hating himself, but then he felt warm and comforting arms wrap around him.

“Please, don’t cry.”He heard the Youtuber’s gentle voice wash over him.”I’m here.”

Suddenly, Marcus had an answer to his question.

He had done it for him. He would do anything for the man who laid beside him now, slowly taking a washcloth along his body, cleaning away the bloodstains.

“Are you going to stay?”Marcus asked, in a quivering voice.

Mark nodded his head, and brought the actor into a tight embrace.”As long as it lets me. But remember,”the creator chuckled,and brushed some of the actor’s hair behind his ear.”You’ll have me forever one day.”

_Forever._

Someone had already promised Marcus forever, and she had left him broken. This time,he would make sure Mark could never leave him, that their forever would truly be what the word meant. Even if he had to kill himself, over & over again to satisfy the monster within his house.

He would do it. 

For _him._


End file.
